Tobi of the forgotten memories
by Count Mall
Summary: What if Tobi was Obito? Find out how he finds himself, how he joins Akatsuki, and how he helps save the world. Strays away from him in the middle. Rated T because Naruto is. Done, mostly.
1. Tobi of the Hidden Grass Village

_Tobi…?_

_(Zetsu is walking through a cragged area_. _He is following the scent of blood, hoping to find lunch. He comes across a caved-in cave with a strong stench of blood. He starts moving boulders and uncovers a dead one-eyed boy, about 13, half buried in boulders.)_

**Zetsu:** Ahhh! Lunch!

_(Zetsu reaches to begin his meal, but decides to check the dead boy's pulse instead, just to make sure he is dead (fresh blood is gross.) He couldn't feel any pulse, but just as he was about to remove his hand, a faint pulse appeared. The pulse started growing more define.)_

**Zetsu: **Aaaah. The boulders must have hit him in just the right ways, not only making him unconscious, but stimulating just the right pressure points- stopping his pulse and heart beat and leaving the body to live off its supply of chakra. Well, there goes lunch.

_(Zetsu takes the boy to his apartment in the Hidden Grass Village. There he nurses the boy's wounds and allows him to recuperate.) _

**Boy **_(beginning to wake up): _Where am I?

**Zetsu: **Aaaah! You're awake, huh? You're in my apartment, Hidden Grass Village.

_(The boy tries to get out of bed, but can't find the strength) _

**Zetsu: **Don't try to get up. You were out there bleeding for hours. You haven't rekindled your blood supply, yet.

**Boy: **Who are you?

**Zetsu: **I am Zetsu, from the Village of Those Who Hide in the Grass. I am a jounin. Who are you?

**Boy **_(thinking): _I don't know.

_(Zetsu goes over to a table. He starts digging through some torn, ripped, crinkled, and heavily damaged paper. Then he goes over to another table and looks at fragments of something that was once made of metal.) _

**Zetsu: **First of all, it's pretty clear you have amnesia. It's a medical condition; it's when you can't remember anything. Second, I was looking through what's left of your hitai-ate headband and your documents, but they're to heavily destroyed to make much out. However, I looked at the fragments of paper with your name on it, and I think your name is something like "Obit" or "Tobi", but it looks torn off.

**Boy **_(thinking): _Then I am Tobi, from the Hidden Grass Village.

**Zetsu: **"Tobi", eh?! Ha Ha Ha!! Well, nice to meet'cha Tobi!

_(After that, Zetsu entered Tobi into the ninja academy (due to Hidden Grass law, stating he must in order to be a Grass ninja), but he quickly graduated. Tobi was now officially a ninja of the Hidden Grass Village. The two shared an almost father-and-son relationship) _

_(About two years later)_

**Zetsu: **Tobi, I need to go away for awhile and I can't bring you with me this time.

**Tobi **_(bummed that Zetsu won't be going to his promotion ceremony)_What? Why?

**Zetsu: **I need to go on a mission, and I don't want you getting hurt. This is my friend's son Deidara, from the Hidden Rock Village. I want you to watch him while I'm away. His father Mahiru was killed awhile back.

_(About three days later) _

**Deidara **_(through one of his mouth-hands): _Why did I end up on a hand, why?! Do you know where this guy's hands have been? He's a plumber! I'm talking sewers! Have you ever tasted a sewer?! It's disgusting!! Yeah!!!

**Tobi and Deidara together: **_Ha ha ha ha ha ha! _

_(Then a messenger bird flew through the window, dropped Deidara a letter, and flew back out.)_

**Tobi **_(reading the letter): _Hey, Zetsu's back!

**Deidara: **Yeah!

**Tobi: **_(reading a second letter)_Wait, it says he failed the mission.

_(Over the next two years Zetsu became shunned and discriminated for failing the mission, which was apparently important. The government actually went so far as to limit the places in the village he could go and a demotion to chunin. One day Zetsu had had enough, and made a decision.) _

**Zetsu: **Tobi, we're becoming nukenin!

**Tobi **_(shocked)_Zetsu, think about this! Where will we go? What will we do?

**Zetsu: **We can stay at Deidara's for the time being.

**Tobi: **Zetsu think! If we dessert, oinin and bounty hunters will be after us! I don't want to live a life on the run, and neither should you!

**Zetsu: **I'm deserting with, or without, you! You're seventeen; you can live on your own now!

_(After hearing that, Tobi couldn't say no, so he became a nukenin with Zetsu. In time, Deidara also deserted with them. _

_Approximately four years after Zetsu and Tobi deserted and two after Deidara had. The three were walking through a forest path heading to the Village Hidden in the Sand to stay at Sasori's hideout, one of Deidara's nukenin friends. Then they noticed they were being followed by shadowy figures. Soon they were surrounded.) _

**Zetsu: **Akatsuki!!

**Akatsuki leader: **Join us; we could use men of your talents.

**Zetsu: **I've heard of you! You're all nukenin who go around causing trouble, steeling top secret village secrets, and shove your weight around! No way am I joining you!!

**Zetsu **_(reconsidering): _Actually, why not, I _could _exact revenge on the Hidden Grass village for… everything. All right, I'll join you.

**Deidara: **If you'll take me I'll join, too, if Zetsu is. Yeah.

**Tobi: **I'll join whatever Zetsu joins.

**Akatsuki leader **_(trying to think of an excuse)_Sorry, we only need two men.

**Red-headed akatsuki member: **Deidara, welcome to akatsuki. We will be your escort to your new hideout.

**Deidara **_(spreading his arms apart for a hug)_ Sasori!!! All right!! Yeah!!

**Akatsuki leader: **Orochimaru, Kisame! Get these gentlemen their new cloaks!

**White-skinned member **_(bowing in respect)_ Yes, Leader

**Shark-like-looking member **_(putting little effort into bowing)_Shore.

_(Although it was a time for reunion for Sasori and Deidara, Tobi felt he had been disgraced. Tobi felt even more disgraced weeks afterwards when they let a child named Itachi Uchiha in! However, Itachi's surname did sound oddly familiar. When Orochimaru left akatsuki soon afterwards Tobi thought that Leader would let him join, but Orochimaru took his ring with him, and you need a ring to be a member.) _

_(Five years later. Tobi learned that Sasori had fallen in battle, and Deidara most likely did, too. Tobi was hired by Zetsu to go look for their rings and corpses.)_

**Tobi**_ (finding Sasori's ring, sitting on a boulder)_Got it! Got it, Zetsu! With this I can become a member of Akatsuki too, right? There is an opening now…

**Zetsu: **You idiot…you don't really think you can join so easily so easily, do you? Oh come on…we can let him in. Tobi is a good boy.

**Tobi **_(flipping the ring like a coin, and failing to catch it): Oops!_

**Tobi **_(finding Deidara's arm near the ring): _Eh? Looks like Deidara was taken out too. The cause of death was defiantly a bomb explosion, Zetsu. I wonder if bits of him fell down around here.

**Voice: **Get your hands of that, idiot!

_(It was Deidara)_

**Tobi: **Ah! You're alive!

**Zetsu: **What happened with the jinchuuriki?

**Deidara: **Hey, my part is over…yeah.

**Tobi: **Ha ha…you just barely made it, eh, Deidara. You're okay…aren't you?

**Deidara: **Tobi…I only let things go three times…next time you say something, I'll set you a cause of death…yeah.

**Tobi: **Hm, most likely death by explosion.

**Deidara: **That's…three times.

_(Deidara leaps at Tobi, knocking him to the ground, and jokingly strangles him with his feet) _

**Deidara: **Death by asphyxiation…yeah!

**Tobi **_(in his mind)_ Neither of these guys knows that over the last few years, I found out that I have the sharingan eye, just like Itachi! Or that for the last few years Itachi had been giving me lessons on how to master it, and that, as of four years ago; I have mastered the mangekyo sharingan!

**Zetsu: **All right, we've had our fun. Now I need to get Sasori's ring back to Leader, so if you would be so kind…

**Tobi: **If you want it back you will have to take me along, too!!

**Zetsu: **No! Leader doesn't seem interested in you, so stop annoying him!

**Deidara: **Come on, if Leader really hated him he would have put out a hit out on him. Let's bring him along, yeah?

**Zetsu: **All, right. Maybe he'll change his mind. Just don't give your hopes up.

_(Back at the akatsuki base in the Land of the River, Tobi is going through an interrogation for why he will not hand over the ring of Sasori over to Leader. Tobi is desperately trying to turn it into a job interview, and running out of ideas of how to go about doing that.) _

**Leader: **Tobi, tell me why you had to be escorted by two akatsuki members to insure that _their _ring was not… lost… in any way?!

**Zetsu: **_(to Leader) _Wait, Leader. _(To Tobi) _Tobi, where did you put Sasori's ring? Please don't tell me you lost it.

**Tobi: **Ummm…no…uhhh…Deidara's palm ate it?

**Deidara: **Yeah. Wait, no it didn't!

**Tobi **_(finding it in his shirt)_ Let me join!

**Leader: **Tell me what I want to know!!

**Tobi: **Because I want to join Akatsuki! Now let me join!!

**Leader: **Who will vouch for you this time, Zetsu and Deidara again?

**Tobi **_(sheepishly)_ Itachi…

**Leader **_(to Itachi)_Well, Itachi?

**Itachi **_(not wanting to answer)_Well… Zetsu, do you have anything new to say?

**Zetsu: **No. Tobi is talented at fire jutsu, but he won't take of that darned mask to do anything!

**Leader: **See, Tobi? You're not cut out to be an Akatsuki operative. You're a no-talent.

**Itachi: **Actually, Tobi has sharingan.

**Everyone but Itachi and Tobi: **Whaaaaaat?!!!!

**Itachi: **Tobi has sharingan. It may be an implant; I can't be certain for sure, since there is only one, though it may not be the case since he only has one eye to begin with. But it's a sharingan, though, for sure, mangekyo, too.

_(Everyone is amazed) _

**Zetsu **_(surprised)_When did that happen?

**Tobi: **Four and a half years ago I found out I had a sharingan eye. I asked Itachi to teach me how to use it. Itachi taught me how to unleash its potential, and it quickly became a mangekyo sharingan half a year later. It was Itachi's and my secret, I told no one.

**Itachi: **The process of its maturing had already begun, having two out of the three tamoe that a fully matured sharingan has. After some quick tutoring sessions the sharingan quickly matured, and then became a mangekyo sharingan.

**Leader: **Can I see this alleged sharingan?

**Tobi **_(threateningly)_On you?! I hate using it!

**Leader **_(giving in)_Tobi, we need another man. You have a ring. It is said, from very reliable sources, that you are talented at fire jutsu and you have a mangekyo sharingan. If all this is true…, Kisame, fetch Tobi has new cloak.

**Tobi **_(speechless)_What?!! Thank you, sir! I won't let you down!

**Leader: **You better not! But tell me, why do want to be a member of Akatsuki?

**Tobi: **Well, Sir, because I have amnesia. I would like to find out about myself. Akatsuki will allow me make that goal easier to achieve. It will be easier to obtain the documents by stealing them, then by just browsing through archive after archive.

**Leader: **Tobi, we are a terrorist group, not a band of private-eyes. We do steal documents from-time-to-time, but it is not a major concern-AND-WHERE-IS-HIS-CLOAK,-KISAME?!!!!

**Kisame **_(scrambling)_Sorry, Leader!

**Leader: **Tell you what. You can hunt down your documents, in your spare time, which is usually plentiful. And your right, it will be easier to obtain those documents when you are a member of Akatsuki, than if you tried to get them on your own. Here is your cloak, and you will be partnered with Deidara. Also, your first mission…

**Tobi: **Ooh, yes!

**Leader: **…is to find him.

**Tobi **_(looking for Deidara, and finding him hanging from the ceiling):_ Hey,Mr. Deidara! You're upside-down again! It's been a while since you've done that.

**Deidara: **Uhh…yeah…Tobi?

**Tobi: **Huh?

**Deidara: **Yeah…you're the one on the ceiling.

**Tobi **_(falling): _Oh, crap! Chakra to the feet, chakra to the feet!

**Deidara **_(walking away as Tobi hits the floor)_Even for Tobi, that's pretty pathetic. Yeah.

_(A few days later, Tobi was given his first real assignment with his new partner; going after a water biju._

_Deidara and Tobi are coming up on the biju; Deidara riding a giant clay bird and Tobi walking on the water's surface via a water jutsu.)_

**Tobi: **Whoa, it's like a big turtle or something…that's the three-tails? It looks strong…Deidara, I'm counting on you to handle it!

**Deidara: **Tobi, you're officially an Akatsuki member so…you gotta do yourself!

**Tobi** _(noticing something very unsettling): _But… whaa!! Aaaaahhhh!! It's after me!!

**Tobi **_(to Deidara): _Since this thing's a water-type, shouldn't Kisame be on this job?! They obviously picked to wrong guy!!!

**Deidara: **He's pathetic…yeah.

**Tobi **_(still being chased): _Uwwaaaaa!!

_(Deidara forms a bomb in the form of a fish. He drops it in the water. It swims near three-tails and explodes and sends Tobi flying.)_

**Tobi: **Uwa!

(A little bit later, they have subdued the beast. Deidara is towing it through the water with two giant clay birds, including the one he's riding))

**Tobi **_(standing on the belly of beast): _Yes!! Deidara, did you see my jutsu!? It was a one-hit K.O.! Leaving a new member such as me with this huge task is something to be commemorated!

**Deidara: **I did it, didn't I!? No…my exploding dolls were the ones that created art. It's all thanks to my art! Yeah! You forget I helped you out! You didn't do it alone! If you're a member of Akatsuki, being cool means not being such a big mouth. In a word, cool equals art. Anyway in the passionate instant when you begin to feel the cool feelings of art…

**Tobi **_(interrupting): _Deidara, you seem to be the big-mouth right now…ha ha ha!

_(And to that, Tobi earned a small explosion)_

**Tobi: **I said I was joking… owwwww!

_(A little while later)_

**Deidara: **Now Tobi! Don't get too cocky! The three-tails didn't have a jinchuuriki so it's weak. It didn't have enough smarts to control its own strength.

**Tobi **_(laying down)_…

**Deidara:**…

**Tobi:…**

**Deidara: **Hey Tobi, I didn't mean you had to take it literally. At least say something.

**Tobi: **snore

_(And that too earned Tobi a small explosion)_

**Tobi: **Nooooo!!!

**Deidara: **Tobi you imbecile! How's that for a wake-up call!

_(A few months later, after a failed attempt to brake into the records building in the Hidden Leaf Village)_

**Deidara **_(running from oinin)_Yeah…tell me again… why did we have to brake into Konoha's record building?

**Tobi **_(running from oinin, too): _Because it's the biggest village in the world. It was bound to have something!

**Deidara **_(panting)_I think we lost them _(the oinin)_. Yeah!

**Tobi **_(eyeing a monument that has a familiar name on it): _You go an ahead. I'll follow behind to make sure they're truly gone, and not setting a trap.

**Deidara: **All right…yeah.

**Tobi **_(reading the stone): "_Obito Uchiha"… why does that name sound so familiar?

_(Behind bushes a jonin from the Hidden Leave Village is spying on Tobi. The jonin went to visit that vary same monument)_

**Jonin **_(to himself): _An akatsuki member! What is he doing at the KIA memorial?

**Tobi**_ (to himself): _"Obito Uchiha"! Who was he?!

**Jonin **_(to Tobi)_ He was a dear friend of mine, who was killed in a cave-in in the Grass Country.

**Tobi: **Who are you?

**Jonin: **I am Kakashi Hatake, from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**Tobi: **Ah, yes. Kakashi Hatake. When I was a chunin back at the Hidden Grass Village, I owned a copy of our village's bingo book- the list of our village's most powerful enemies. It had quite the extensive write-on you and your acquired sharingan, though…but you don't appear to be anything worth the paper.

_(In a flash, Tobi felt the hard blow of a well-placed punch on his face and before a new it he was on the ground with a kunai to his throat.)_

**Kakashi: **I take it that you have a bad habit of underestimating your opponents, or rather, had. Prepare to die. But it won't be with sharingan; some imitation of some other shinobi's tricks. No…I'm going to use my own jutsu!

_(Kakashi held out his hand, and chakra focused in his hand so densely, it could be seen.)_

**Kakashi: **Raikiri!

_(Before Kakashi threw his raikiri, Tobi could feel the broken bits of his porcelain mask slide off his face. The raikiri then, simply, dissolved.)_

**Kakashi **_(looking stunned)_That name sounds familiar… because you _are_ Obito!

**Tobi **_(confused and stunned)_What?

**Zetsu **_(far off): _Tobi! Tobi! Where are you!!

**Tobi **_(to Kakashi)_Zetsu! Kakashi, hide!

**Kakashi **_(to Tobi)_Why?

**Tobi **_(to Kakashi)_Just hide!

_(Kakashi takes Tobi's advice and jumps behind the bushes where he hid before. Not a moment later Zetsu come walking back, looking for Tobi)_

**Zetsu: **Tobi! Deidara sent me. I heard someone's voice. You were fighting, weren't you?

**Tobi: **Don't worry, he's dead. I threw his body in the bushes, _(pointes in the opposite direction of where Kakashi is) _

_(Zetsu goes walking in that direction)_

**Tobi: **Where are you going?

**Zetsu: **Dinner.

**Tobi: **We can go to the _Curry of Life_ shop when we get back.

**Zetsu: **Yeah… b-but…

**Tobi: **Cannibalism is a filthy habit, Mr. Zetsu, and you know it! Find cleaner habits, like ikebana or something!

_(The two walk away, with Zetsu sulking) _

_(The next day Tobi found himself alone at the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village)_

**Tobi **_(to himself): _Okay, Tobi. You need to talk to Kakashi, he knew your name! You need to find out more!!

_(Tobi used an exploding note to blow a hole in the gate large enough for him to fit. Then he sprinted for the records building. He found that he was being chased. Next thing he knew he was crashing through the door (and coffee table) of the hokage's office with several people on his back.) _

**Lady Hokage: **_Scream!_

**Tobi **_(on the floor, reaching out for her)_Lady Hokage! I need to talk to you!

**One of the guys on Tobi's back: **Why would an akatsuki member such as you want to _talk_ to Lady Hokage!?

**Lady Hokage **_(as the men were dragging Tobi to his feet)_Let him speak!

**Tobi **_(with several guys gripping his arms): _Lady Hoakge! I have reason to believe that you can help me discover who I really am!

**Lady Hokage: **What do you mean? Or do you have amnesia?

**Tobi: **Yes, I do, me' lady.

**Lady Hokage **_(to the men)_Very well, let him go.

**Lady Hokage **_(mumbling to Tobi)_Just, don't be any trouble.

_(Some time later the two were walking down the hall of the records building) _

**Lady Hokage: **Ah, here we are. This is the room with the archives of Kakashi's team and classmates. Are you sure you were a friend of his.

_(The two enter a chamber full of scrolls)_

**Tobi: **Yes. He said I was an "Obito Uchiha".

**Lady Hokage: **Obito!? Now that you have an idea who you are, I might be able to heal your amnesia! You should have said something sooner!

**Tobi: **I'm sorry. I didn't think it was of any consequence.

**Lady Hokage: **That's alright. Just lie down, and don't move.

_(Tobi cleared of a table covered in scrolls, and used a large scroll as a pillow. He then watched as Lady Hokage lowered her hands over his face, shining blue in a strange chakra. All of his memories came flooding back.)_

Intermission


	2. Flashback: Mission Start

_(Approximately 16 years before Tobi and Lady Hokage entered the chamber full of scrolls._

_A young, goggle-wearing, black-haired boy is running through the forest. He is late for something important,)_

**Boy: **Darn it! At this rate, I'll be killed! Will I make it?

_(He stumbles as he exits the forest and face-plants the grown. His teammate is looming over him. A young brunette girl and their sensei watch..)_

**Boy: **Did I at least make it in time?

**Boy's teammate: **Nope, you're late, Obito! You idiot, at what time did you think we were meeting?! If you're a fully-fledged ninja, then you should have no trouble in follows the rules and regulations strictly!

**Obito: **No… on the way, I had to show the way to an old woman carrying luggage…plus, there was something in my eye…

**Obito's teammate: **What? That's a lie!

**Obito: **Hey! Don't talk like that, Kakashi!

**Sensei: **You went with the old lady…didn't you, Obito?

**Obito: **I carried her luggage, too!

**Kakashi **_(to the blond man)_You're a real push-over…you should be getting angry at Obito…every single time. Those ninjas who don't follow the rules and regulation are called trash! That's how it is!

**Sensei **_(getting frustrated with Kakashi)_Hahaha

**Obito: **Have you no kindness in you?! It's always about the rules, the regulations. Just shut up! The key point is your self-control!

**Young brunette girl: **Hey, hey. Don't you two ever stop? You're in the same team, aren't you?

**Kakashi: **Rin, you're too easy-going towards Obito…this is a very important day for me.

**Rin: **Yeah…yeah, it is.

**Obito: **What is it, again?

**Sensei: **Well…today, Kakashi is inaugurated as a jounin, just like me. To make missions efficient, myself and his team will be split, since the military power of Konoha has hit an all time low now.

**Obito: **Split? Then…

**Sensei: **Yeah!That's right. Kakashi will become the commander of your three-man team, and I'll be on my own.

**Rin: **I told you about it before, Obito,to give Kakashi a present.

**Obito **_(with an attitude): _Sorry…I wasnt listening.

**Sensei: **I'll give you this! It's a special kunai! It's a little heavy because of its odd shape, but…when you get used to it, its easy to use. Take it with you on today's mission!

**Kakashi: **Thanks.

**Rin: **This is from me! Here! A personal medical bag…you've improved so much it should be easy to use!

**Kakashi: **Thanks.

_(Kakashi extends his hand towards Obito)_

**Obito: **Wha…what's with the hand?! I didn't do anything for you! Absolutely nothing!

**Kakashi: **That's fine…make yourself useful…and carry my stuff for me!

**Obito: **It's a mystery how you ever became a jounin!

**Kakashi: **I don't want to talk about it.

**Obito: **I am Obito Uchiha of the Uchiha clan! I will surpass you!! As soon as I awaken these sharingan!!

**Kakashi: **The Uchiha clan is all elite ninja, aren't they…? That's what I thought, but…

**Obito: **Whaaat…?!

**Rin: **You guys, quit it!

**Sensei: **Heeeey….can I explain the mission now? We're almost at the country border.

_(Kakashi and Obito settle down and the four of them sit on a boulder and study a map)_

**Sensei: **Alright…? It's this line. Currently the Earth Country is…invading the Hidden Grass Village. That's this line. Of course the enemy are Hidden Rock ninjas…we have information that there's already about a thousand ninja at the enemy's front line.

**Obito:** If they continue advancing like this…although the Fire Country also borders the Hidden Grass Village, if we wait to long, it'll be too late.

**Rin: **Looking at this advance…their rear support should be smooth too, shouldn't it?

**Sensei: **Our current mission is here…we'd need a lot of ninja to hit the enemy's front line. Because of that, a few selected ninja must go and sabotage them.

**Kakashi: **The…bridge…so it's a sneaking mission?

**Sensei: **Yes! Team Kakashi…your mission is…sneak in behind the enemy, and destroy that bridge that they need to receive supplies. Then withdraw quickly.

**Obito: **OK!! What about you…?

**Sensei: **I will engage the frontline directly, to divert them away from you. Right, this is Kakashi's first time as commander! We'll go to the border together, but then on the mission begins!

**Obito, Kakashi, and Rin together: **OK!!

_(A little while later they are walking through a forest of huge trees, Kakashi at the lead. Then Kakashi put his hand out to signal the others to stop)_

**Sensei **_(in his head): _Nice, Kakashi…is he alone…? Yeah!

**Sensei: **Be careful, everyone…there's 20 enemies…maybe it's a Multiple Clone Jutsu.

**Kakashi: **It looks like it…Arashi Sensei…I'll head in …please cover me.

**Sensei, who's name is Arashi: **Don't be hasty…Kakashi. You should be the backup.

_(Kakashi puts his hand over his wrist)_

**Kakashi: **Sensei, I'm the commander today, right?! This is an excellent time to try out my new jutsu…!

_(Chakra swirled in Kakashi's hand so densely, it could be seen)_

**Kakashi: **Chidori!!

**Obito **_(in his head): _What…what is that jutsu?!

**Rin **_(in her head): _A…amazing chakra…

**Kakashi: **Let's go!!


	3. Flashback: Teamwork

_(Last time, Obito, Kakashi, Rin, and Arashi where in the Grass Country. Kakashi had spotted an enemey, and powered up his chidori._

_Arashi put his hand in front of Kakashi to stop him)_

**Kakashi: **Even if there are a lot of enemies, this jutsu can do it in an instant. It's the same as your nickname…Yellow Flash…besides…now, I'm the commander. It's a rule that the student follows the commander's instructions, isn't it…Senesei?!

_(Arashi put his arm dpwn, and Kakashi sped on so fast that the ground cracked. The enemy threw one kunai. Kakashi dodged twenty kunai. Obito watched as Kakashi dispersed clone after clone. Obito looked down in horror as another clone was forming on the ground right in front of him. Obito couldn't move, he was too scared. The clone lunged for Obito, but Arashi attacked it, and it dispersed)_

**Arashi: **Don't be careless!

**Obito: **Y…yes…

_(Kakashi was going up to the nineteenth clone, the eighteenth one he would destroy, and the last clone)_

**Enemy clone: **Don't push it, boy!!

_(The clone slashed at Kakashi, but Arashi got Kakashi away in time)_

**Rin: **Kakashi!

_(Arashi took of his backpack. Then he was gone, vanished, leaving his pack to fall to the ground.)_

**Obito **_(in his head): _W…wow. Sensei's signature jutsu…so fast…it is like Kakashi's.

_(Rin started fixing the wound that Kakashi got from the enemy.)_

**Arashi: **Kakashi's injury isn't minor, either…for now we'll retreat back to the camp.

**Kakashi: **I'm fine!

**Obito: **What do you mean "fine"?! You selfishly went your own way against Sensei's orders and did something crazy!!

**Kakashi: **I don't want to say anything to you. To the "elite Uchiha", a crybaby and a coward!

**Obito: **That…there was something in my eye and the tears where to get it out!!

**Kakashi: **Do you know "Shinobi Rule 25"? The rule says "a shinobi must never show his tears"!!

**Rin: **Hey…you two, quit it…

**Arashi: **Take it easy, you two…Kakashi…of course the rules and regulations are important, but…that's not all there is to it. I'll tell you…you must also be able adapt to cope with the situation.

**Obito: **Hah! Look!

**Arashi: **Obito! As for you! You were wearing your goggles, so couldn't of had anything in your eye. If you don't control your mouth, your mind will also become weak. And one more thing…Kakashi. That jutsu you used. You shouldn't use that jutsu again. A thrust all concentrated on one point…of course, you have the destructive power and speed, but…because of the speed of your movements are so fast, you cannot see your opponent's counter. Because of that, it is an incomplete jutsu. Before we separate, I'll say it again…the most important thing to a shinobi is teamwork! Alright…lets move out…

_(That night was the last night that would ever spend as a team. Arashi had the first watch.)_

**Obito **_(climbing up the boulder Arashi was sitting on): _Sensei…

**Arashi: **Hm? Whats wrong?

**Obito: **I understand the importance of teamwork…but Kakashi's always making me out to be a lazy idiot…ah…no. Though I'm an "elite" because I was born into the Uchiha clan, I'm a loser. I acknowledge Kakashi's an amazing person, but…

**Arashi: **Hmm…Kakashi is the son of the genius ninja Sakumo Hatake, "Konoha's White Fang"…his father had respect on the same level as the "Legendary Sanin"…because he spent his childhood with such a genius, sometimes, he may look at you guys and see you as unsatisfactory.

**Obito: **…White Fang…now that you mention it, I've heard of him too…a hero who died to protect the village…Kakashi never said a word about him…

**Arashi: **Everyone in the village…and of course Kakashi… respected that magnificent person. …until that incident happened…

**Obito: **Incident?

**Arashi: **I'm probably not supposed to talk about this freely, but…since you're on the same team as Kakashi, I want you to know…

**Obito: **What happened?

**Arashi: **Kakashi's father was disgraced. And he committed suicide. Five years ago…on a top secret mission, sneaking into enemy lands. He had to make a choice. The success of the mission or the lives of his companions… Of course, if he followed the village's rules, he couldn't go back on the mission…but he abandoned the mission to save the lives of his companions. But, because of that, the Fire Country suffered a great loss, and it and it's inhabitants blamed him. In the end, he was even disgraced by the companions he had saved. From that mission, his mind and his body became weak. Sakumo then took his own…after that, Kakashi never spoke of his father. And he began his insistence on following the rules and regulations. …Obito…understand him…even a little bit…don't bear grudge towards him.


	4. Hiatus report

Dear readers,

I plan on adding the rest of the Kakashi Gaiden sometime, but I don't really like reading it, and then writing it down, and then reading, writing it down, etc etc. SO, I'm going to put up the rest of the story, and add the rest of the Gaiden later. This will also be taken away at that time.


	5. A pact and the opening statement

_(Tobi woke up from his long dream. But it wasn't a dream, it was his suppressed memories. And as part of their agreement the agreement they had worked out when they were walking to the room of scrolls... _

_Tobi took Lady Hokage, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki, and an ANBU squad to the Akatsuki hideout, she had something to ask them…)_

**Leader: **It takes a lot of guts for a Kage to come here, now state your business!

**Lady Hokage **_(trying so hard to not smack him in the face): _I have a proposition for you.

**Leader: **Really? Is that so, Tobi?

**Tobi **_(bowing in respect):_Yes, Leader.

**Leader: **Well, let's hear it, then.

**Lady Hokage: **I have realized that Akatsuki and the Hidden Leaf Village have a common enemy. I am asking for Akatsuki's aid in a raid on the Village Hidden in Sound. This village is led by the Leaf nukenin and former Akatsuki member Orochimaru. This will end the war between the Village of Leaves and the Village of Sound.

**Leader: **And what will we get in return?

**Lady Hokage **_(Flustered and trying to think): _Uh, um…

_(Naruto remembers that akatsuki wants to obtain the biju within him. However, if the biju is removed from his body he will die…)_

**Naruto: **You can have me!

**Leader: **You, eh?

**Lady Hokage: **No! You can't have him!

**Naruto **_(to Lady Hokage): _Tsunade, it's the only way.

**Leader **_(menacingly): _Agreeeed…

**Leader: **I'll send Hidan and Kakuzu to scout out the area.

_(One week later, after Hidan and Kakuzu were sent to spy. _

_A Sound ninja found them out and is taking them on in battle.)_

**Kakuzu **_(to Hidan): _Don't let your guard down.

**Hidan **_(infuriated): _You're always saying that, why can't you trust in my abilities?

**Kakuzu: **Need I remind you of the time you got your butt handed to you by that ninja disguised as a clown?

**Hidan: **You promised to never bring that up again! No one is supposed to know!!

_(Turns out, Zetsu was spying on them)_

**Zetsu **_(not being heard over the roar of the battle): _Pffmp! I have to tell the guys about this. They'll love it.

**Kakuzu **_(standing over the dead Sound ninja): _We sure made short work of him.

(Then an army of Sound ninjas appear over the hill, ready to attack them)

**Kakuzu **_(frantically)_We should get out of here!!

**Hidan **_(scribbling a seal on the ground)_Kakuzu, I just killed a man. I _must_ do _that_ ritual.

**Kakuzu**_ (quickly hoisting a startled Hidan over his shoulder)_Do it when we get back! And pray on the go!

**Kakuzu **_(in his mind): _Why is he so religious anyway? He's a terrorist. He's got to be the most religious person I know, even if he does belong to a "death god" cult!

**ANBU captain: **Attack!!!!!!!!!!

_(All of a sudden, two ANBU operatives for every Sound ninja appeared. After the captain got Hidan and Kakuzu to a safe spot, the Sound ninja were quickly annihilated by ANBU.) _

**ANBU captain: **Are you two all right?

**Kakuzu **_(bummed out from not being able to fight, too): _Yeah… and Hidan's happy that he can finally do that ritual thing.

**ANBU captain: **All he's doin' is lying on that seal with a sword in his chest. Hey, his skin's turning black!

**Kakuzu: **Yeah, it does that. It's a law of his religion; whenever he does battle he has to do this ritual afterwards. If you ask me, I say it's a total waste of time.

**ANBU captain: **What kind of whacked-out religion is that?!

**Kakuzu **_(pleased with the ANBU captain's choice of words)_Yeah! Excellent choice of words!! That's just what it is! He belongs to the Jashin religion. It believes in total destruction and slaughter, nothing else is acceptable. He comes from the Village Hidden by the River, where there is lots Jashin churches. He's wanted there for committing a series of mass murders in the Swamp Country. Like you said, it's a whacked-out religion. I personally came from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, quite a peaceful little village. The only problem is that no-one lives very long, the water and everything, you know.

**ANBU captain: **Aw, yes, the Hero Water.

**Kakuzu: **Exactly!

**Kakuzu **_(changing the subject): _I was fond of my village. It was very quaint, homey. Home…

**ANBU captain: **Then why did you leave?

**Kakuzu: **It was my idea to sell the Hero Water as a sports-drink. Needless to say, too many people died and I bailed to avoid the law suits…

**ANBU captain: **Oh! Ha, ha!

**Female Akatsuki member: **Kakuzu! Here you are!

**Female Akatsuki member**_(to ANBU captain)_You can listen, too.

**Female Akatsuki member: **Kakuzu, tell Hidan that…

**Hidan **_(done with the ritual): _Yes?

**Female Akatsuki member: **Well, we have a trio of spies that will help us get to Hidden Sound. But we still need a defense large enough for…

**Kakuzu **_(butting in)_How about that girl from Hidden Cloud? You know that jinchuuriki-girl that we caught a while back?

**Hidan: **No, if we bring her here out here she'll get away!

**Female Akatsuki member: **Then we'll just catch her again.

**Hidan: **That will be a waste of time, then!

**Kakuzu: **So is that dumb ritual.

**Female Akatsuki member: **We need that biju inside her!

**Kakuzu: **Well, then. We can do the tensei technique and sacrifice an underling.

**Hidan: **But she will still live!

**Kakuzu: **It's not important if she survives for not. What is important is that we get the biju!

**Female Akatsuki member: **We'll let Leader decide!!

_(One week later) _

**Yugito: **My freedom, eh?

**Leader: **Yes. We will still get the biju, but you will be resurrected and freed.

**Yugito: **How can I trust you?

**ANBU captain: **You can trust them because I won't let them double-cross you.

**Yugito **_(still not 100 sure)_If ANBU's involved, I'm in.

**Leader: **Loser will escort you two to where we are meeting with our spies.

**Female Akatsuki member **_(embarrassed)_I hate when everybody calls me that!

**Leader **_(matter-of-factly)_I don't like when everybody calls me "Leader".

**Loser **_(to Yugito and the ANBU captain)_Follow me, then.

_(Some time later, in the Valley of the End) _

**Hanzaki: **ANBU and Akatsuki working together? Must be a sign of the apocalypse.

**ANBU captain **_(matter-of-factly)_You're probably right.

**Koto **_(sarcastically)_What did we come here for, some kind of secret meeting?

**Leader: **Ah, yes! We should get down to business.

**ANBU captain and Hanzaki together: **Agreed!

**Koto: **Sound guards patrol the gate of Hidden Sound day and night. We will need powerful attackers, and plenty of them.

**ANBU captain: **I've got the quantity if Akatsuki will supply the quality. My troops are good, but not that good.

**Hanzaki: **Then I suggest that we attack at midnight! That's when the guards are changing shifts!

_(At midnight, just outside the gate of Hidden Sound) _

**ANBU captain **_(to his troops): _All right, it's five minutes to midnight. We all know the plan?

_(Then several Sound ninja come out and form a v-shaped line around the gate, and Kabuto; Orochimaru's second-hand-man, come out, clutching the hair of a young orange-haired girl.) _


	6. The Destruction of Oto begins

**Kabuto: **You have been found out! Now come out of hiding and surrender yourselves!

**Koto: **Sasame! Let her go!

**Kabuto: **Turn your leader over and you can have her!

**Sasame **_(scared to death): _Hanzaki! Koto! Please help me!

**Koto: **Kabuto! Let her go!

**Hanzaki **_(to a Fuuma underling): _Attack Kabuto!

_(A Fuuma underling went flying at Kabuto with sword in hand. All of a sudden, his body split in two. Then a raven-haired boy appeared at Kabuto's right, with his own bloodied sword in hand) _

**Raven-hair **_(very calmly)_Kabuto, I thought we had an agreement that we wouldn't cause any ruckus until they attacked.

**Hanzaki: **When were we found out?!

**Raven-hair: **This afternoon she came asking to hire some junior genin to clean up her family's yard, but when she meant to pull out the money to cover the fee from her pocket, she pulled out her cheat-sheet for the Fuuma Clan's raid on Hidden Sound instead. "Step one: go hire some junior genin for a d-class mission to familiarize yourself with Hidden Sound's corridors and present a map of your findings to Koto".

_(Then Hanzaki raised his arms up and walked out of hiding. Two Sound ninjas arrested him and Kabuto let go of Sasame's hair, and Koto came out of hiding to except the frightened Sasame. After she was safe in Koto's arms, Hanzaki produced two kunai from his pockets and proceeded to decapitate his arresters. Then the battle began. Sound ninjas poured out of the gate while Fuuma underlings and ANBU operatives burst threw the woods.) _

**Kabuto **_(the only one who's surprised): _What?! They got ANBU?!

_(Under the cover of the battle, the nine Akatsuki members snuck in the gate, just as planned. Itachi noticed that they had been found out, so he stayed behind to fend off the Sound ninjas. Yugito finally arrived. She turned into her biju and incinerated the attackers. She and Hanzaki then took over door-manning duty, allowing Itachi to catch up to the others.)_

**Kisame: **Itachi, what took you so long?

**Itachi: **Had to go bounce some free-loaders. What's new?

**Leader: **Clumsy Tobi triggered a pitfall.

**Tobi **_(On the other side)_Stop beating me up about it, okay?!

**Zetsu: **Deidara's making a bridge…

**Loser: **Hidan and Kakuzu were also stuck over there, but they went ahead.

**Deidara: **The bridge is done, yeah!

_(When they caught up with Kakuzu, they were greeted by the bloody corpse of Hidan, and Kakuzu battling a hideous behemoth of what was once human, or rather, three humans.) _

**Orochimaru **_(Safely from the other end of the hall): _How do you like my latest experiment?

**Tobi **_(raising his hand): _Well, I think it's disgusting...

_(Then the behemoth threw Kakuzu into Loser, knocking them both to the floor. Then the portion of ceiling over the behemoth collapses, crushing it under the immense weight. Along with the dirt, cement, and rubble falls the raven-haired boy, Kabuto, and the ANBU captain, along with several corpses.) _

**Loser **_(now back on her feet)_Itachi…your brother…

**Itachi: **So, you have joined with Orochimaru, then, Sasuke?

**Raven-hair: **Yes. He's giving me the strength to finally put an end to you!

**Itachi: **Are you still sore about how I slaughtered our entire clan? I'm surprised that you would still care about something so…earthly, after joining with Orochimaru.

**Orochimaru: **Kabuto, go ahead and announce the arrival of our guests to our many friends.

**Kabuto: **Yes, Lord Orochimaru

_(Kabuto goes running down a hall perpendicular to the one that Akatsuki is in, making it impossible to see him)_

**ANBU captain **_(acting al high-and-mighty)_Konoha nukenins Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha, by the power invested in me by the Village of Hidden the Leaves, I proclaim you both under arrest!

**Orochimaru **_(amused): _And how do you plan on doing that?!

All of a sudden, the weight of the dirt and debry from the cave-in caused part of the floor to collapse, engulfing Sasuke and the ANBU captain)

**Sasuke **_(dusting himself off): _Orochimaru, I'll be back up in a minute!

**Orochimaru **_(repairing the floor with an earth jutst): _It's all right. Just finish off the ANBU goon. I'll save Itachi for you to handle.

_(Sasuke started unleashing the power locked inside the cursed mark on his neck. However, he was still daised from the fall and didn't notice that the ANBU captain behind him. The ANBU captain then jabbed the mark with finger.)_

**ANBU captain: **Heaven Seal Release!

**Sasuke **_(surprised that undoing a curse mark was even possible): _So…Konoha has finally figured out how to despell a curse. Konoha truly does produce splendid ninja… None the less, I can take you down with my own skills alone.

_(On the floor above Orochimaru and the eight remaining Akatsuki members climbed out of the hole in the ceiling up into the courtyard infront of the gate, where the battle was earlier. That battle was over. The entire field was covered in corpses. The few surviving ANBU opperatives and Fuuma underlings, Yugito (back in her normal form), and Hanzaki were guarding the gate.)_

**Hanzaki: **Should we help?!

**Itachi: **No…

**Tobi: **…we can handle it!

_(So the battle commensed. Deidara started it by throwing a clay bomb at Orochimaru, but Orochimaru got it and threw it back. It exploded in Deidara's face, rendering him unconsious and throwing ten feet back and skidding another five. Kakuzu threw a punch at Orochimaru's face, but he caught him by the wrist, flung him around, and pile drived his face into the ground, rendering him unconsious, too. _

_Sasuke was standing over the corpse of the ANBU captain. He was surprised that he didn't even need to activate his sharingan.)_

**ANBU captain: **But that's a doppelganger…

_(Up two floors, Orochimaru has knocked out six of the akatsuki members. He is down to Tobi and Itachi. Then Tobi held out his hand, and chakra focused in his hand so densely, it could be seen.)_

**Tobi: **Raikiri!

_(Sasuke couldn't believe how much he under-estimated this guy; he didn't even bother to activate his sharingan. Now, thanks to that "Heaven Seal Release", he couldn't move an inch. He could only watch over his shoulder as the ANBU captain swung his sword, almost in slow-motion. He felt the cold sting of the sword slicing through the flesh of his left arm, and then couldn't feel his arm at all. He looked down and saw, on the ground, his missing limb, in a large puddle of blood. He felt the remaining stub crying warm, crimson tears. Then he could feel nothing… but unimaginable pain… all over his body…)_

_(Orochimaru's chest was completely skewered by Tobi's forearm; such is the effect of "raikiri". However, it is usually fatal, or at the very least, somewhat painful…) _

**Orochimaru: **I enjoyed the light show, but did you seriously believe that such a familiar technique would kill me? After all, Sasuke was once Kakashi's student…

_(Sasuke's body was too consumed by pain to react. He was left sitting on the floor, propped up against the chamber door, watching as the ANBU captain was preparing his sword to finish the job…)_

_(Tobi was standing beside Itachi, about to ready their "special attack" on Orochimaru, when, suddenly; Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke…)_

_(Sasuke just sat there and watched as the ANBU captain jerked forward his sword to finish Sasuke off. Then Itachi appeared between the two in a puff of smoke, and caught the tip of the blade between his fingers.)_

**Itachi: **If you want to kill my brother, you will have to kill me, first.


	7. Oto's end and Akatsuki's loophole

_(Sasuke just sat there and watched as the ANBU captain jerked forward his sword to finish Sasuke off. Then Itachi appeared between the two in a puff of smoke, and caught the tip of the blade between his fingers.)_

**Itachi: **If you want to kill my brother, you will have to kill me, first.

_(After a momentary pause, the ANBU captain sheathed his sword. Itachi then turned around and picked up his bleeding brother with only a gasp of pain in retaliation, and walked down the hall with the ANBU captain following behind. They walked under the hole that Sasuke had earlier fell threw and could hear a battle that a frantic Tobi was losing. Soon they were walking out the gate. In front of them was a collapsed, exhausted, Tobi. Itachi could see the endless sea of dead bodies, and in the middle of it all, he saw Orochimaru; with that smug little smile on his face…)_

**Orochimaru: **So, Itachi. It's just you and me…

_(Then Kabuto came through the gate with the army that he promised Orochimaru, just as the army Lady Hokage had apparently sent appeared through the trees. Itachi walked right pass Orochimaru, and handed Sasuke over to Kakashi.)_

**Itachi: **I believe this is yours.

_(Itachi turned around and walked toward Orochimaru) _

**Kakashi and Kabuto together **_(to their armies)_Attack!!!

**Koto **_(from hiding)_Kakashi, over here!

**Kakashi **_(giving Sasuke to Koto): _Take him! Keep him alive!

_(Kakashi goes back out to battle) _

_(Koto removed her ruff and wrapped it Sasuke's wound with it)_

**Sasuke **_(stubbornly): _Don't waste your sympathy... ugh!

**Koto **_(tightening the wrap): _You're just lucky I promised Kakashi I'd keep you alive. Otherwise you'd be mince-meat!

_(All the soldiers in the battle started running away from the center of the field. Kakashi went there to see why and found 4-tailed Naruto standing atop a pile of corpses, one of which was Orochimaru's. He went to go calm him down, but then…)_

_(Tobi was waking up to a little girl's voice over the sounds of a battle. Tobi woke up, and found a girl, about 14, standing over him. He was surprised that she was smiling so cheerfully when such a battle was happening around her. Then he saw her clothes. It was pretty clear that she was one of Orochimaru's prisoners that he did experiments on. The girl was probably just happy to breathe fresh air for the first time in a long time.)_

**Tobi: **Hello…who are you?

**Girl: **I'm Kinko…

**Tobi **_(seeing 4-tailed Naruto coming closer): _Aaaaaaahhhh!

**Kinko: **Oh, I can take care of that. Chakra seal!

_(Then Kakashi noticed that 4-tailed Naruto started to turn back into normal Naruto. When Naruto was back to normal, Kakashi went to go get him, but then Loser snatched him. She ran back to the other Akatsuki members. They were all grouped together, but they had Kabuto, a girl Kakashi didn't know, and the unconscious Naruto and Yugito with them.) _

**Leader: **I believe these two belong to us!

**Tobi **_(meaning it): _Sorry, Kakashi…

_(Then Akatsuki and their guests disappeared in a puff of smoke)_

**Kakashi: **No!!

_(And so Kakashi was stuck in the battle. Over the next half a week he began to plan a rescue party for Naruto and Yugito. On the morning of the fourth day, his party set out. This party included himself, Lady Hokage, the ANBU captain, and numerous ANBU operatives and other ninjas. Two days later, they walked through the door of Akatsuki's hideout. They weren't noticed, so they decided to hide, wait, and attack at the opportune moment. It was made obvious that Kabuto and the girl (her name was revealed to be Kinko from a conversation that she had with Tobi) were the two new members, Kabuto took Hidan's place and ring while Kinko took Orochimaru's place and newly retrieved ring. They learned the purpose of the rings; in the hideout was a huge statue. It had giant hands with separated fingers that each member would stand atop, their position on the Hands Statues was determined by the finger they were told to wear their ring on. They watched as the ten members perched atop their assigned fingers. They were arranged as so (ring thumb to left thumb); Leader, Deidara, Loser, Itachi, Zetsu, Kinko, Kisame, Kakuzu, Kabuto, and Tobi. Then they noticed that Yugito and Naruto were tied up and gagged and placed in front of the hands.)_

**Tobi **_(to Naruto): _I'm sorry, Naruto… really…

**Naruto **_(gagged): _Hmmm! Hmmm!!

_(All of a sudden, before they could begin the biju extraction the left hand statue blew up, sending the now dead bodies of Kisame, Kakuzu, and Kabuto flying. The blast also made Yugito roll across the room. Kinko and Tobi were left trying to just stay balanced on top of their fingers, and were ultimately unable to do any harm. That's when Kakashi's army came out of hiding, but they were too late…)_

**Leader: **Nine gluttonous dragons' seals!

_(Then nine celestial dragons poured out of the mouth of the statue and entered Naruto's body via his mouth, nostrils, and eye sockets. When they emerged they were dragging the celestial form of Naruto's biju out of him, Kakashi never expected the process to go so quickly; the leader performed something that could only be done in three, consecutive days in a matter of seconds!) _

**Kakashi: **Noooo!

**Leader: **Yes! You did delay me some when you blew up the left hand, but I only really need myself to do this; more subordinates are simply a luxury that makes it more stable! You can thank young Kinko for the upgrade!!

_(That's when Kakashi's army attacked.)_

**Kakashi **_(in his mind): _Okay. Only seven were left alive when we bombed the left hand, and the two on the thumb and pinky aren't in any position to harm anyone, so…that leaves five guys.

_(Then Kakashi saw Deidara throw large clumps of his modeling clay onto the heads of three ANBU operatives. Deidara made a hand sign and the clay exploded along with the operatives' heads. His right hand was bandaged and didn't seem to want to work properly, but the effect was still just as lethal.)_

**Deidara **_(menacingly): _Art is…a bang! Yeah!!

_(While Deidara said his witty banter, ANBU operatives threw several paper bombs around and under Deidara, so there was no escaping them.)_

**Deidara **_(noticing the bombs and realizing it's hopeless): _Yeah_…_art is a bang…

_(Then the bombs exploded, marking the end of Deidara_

_Then Zetsu lunged for an operative. Zetsu snapped his fly trap, but the operative dodged. The operative threw some senbon dipped in weed killer at Zetsu, and the weed killer quickly had its way with him, marking his own end. Then Loser charged an operative, but the operative got the best of her by cutting Loser's head off.) _

_(In the midst of the battle, no one was paying attention to what Lady Hokage was doing. She was sitting by the lifeless body of Naruto.)_

**Lady Hokage: **Naruto…Dan…Nawaki…

_(Flashback) _

**Dan **_(kneeling, with a ring in hand)_Tsunade, will you do me the honor of letting me marry you?

_(Different flashback, a bit farther back)_

**Tsunade (the future Lady Hokage) **_(jokingly)_Now, Nawaki, you're my younger brother; which puts me in charge!

**Nawaki: **Aw, man!

**Tsunade **_(laughing with him, not at him)_Ha ha ha!

_(Different flashback_

_In Lady Hokage's office)_

**Naruto: **Okay, Old Lady Tsunade, I'll bet you that old card clock will turn 1:35 in 30 seconds!

**Lady Hokage: **All right! But, it's 1:30 now, so it'll turn 1:31. I put my money on that!

**Naruto: **Fine with me, but you never win at gambling!

**Lady Hokage: **We'll just see about that!

_(Then, just as the card was about to flip, one of her advisers bursts into the room. The door hit the wall so hard that it caused three extra cards to flip, making the clock show 1:35)_

**Naruto: **Hah!

**Lady Hokage **_(appalled)_Gahhhhh!

_(Out of the flash backs) _

**Lady Hokage: **I won't let another person I care about die!

_(Lady Hokage then put her hands on Naruto's chest. Lady Hokage transferred her own life force into Naruto, saving him but sacrificing her. Naruto woke up to find the dead Lady Hokage on top of him.) _

**Naruto: **Old Lady Tsunade? Tsunade! Who killed Old Lady Tsunade!?

**Naruto **_(seeing Leader): _You did it…

_(Then Naruto charged for the Leader, and on his way chakra focused in his hand so densely it could be seen.)_

**Naruto: **Rasengan!

_(Then Naruto swung his fist at Leader, he being too distracted by an ANBU operative to notice Naruto, who gave a direct hit of his rasengan to Leader's gut, and the Leader was no more. Then Naruto passed out; he used too much chakra on his rasengan. Tobi was able to find his balance and climb of the remains of the left hand when he ran into Itachi.)_

**Itachi: **Tobi, we need to perform "the technique".

**Tobi: **Agreed.

_(Itachi and Tobi held out their hands and overlapped them. Then chakra gathered in their hands so densely, it could be seen. But this was no raikiri or rasengan, or even chidori, it something entirely new they had made up.)_

**Tobi and Itachi: **Odama raikiri!

_(Then they made a swift blow to the ANBU captain, and ultimately put an end to him. Then something odd happened; the cave started to cave in for no apparent reason! Everyone rushed to get out. Just then, Itachi saw something that made him stop; his brother. At the mouth of the cave, was Sasuke. Just standing there, and that was the last thing Itachi ever saw; as a huge portion of the ceiling come down on him, crushing, and killing, him instantly. The battle was over. The war was over._

_After that, Kinko was adopted by Tobi, and the two became respected ninjas of the Konoha community. Kinko revealed that Orochimaru infused her with genetic traits of the First Hokage, who had a knack for controlling biju and wood jutsus (Kinko only got the Biju trait), and Kakashi introduced her to his friend Yamato; the first person who was infused with the First Hokage's DNA, and he become her godfather… and sensei. Kakashi became the sixth hokage, some people argued that Naruto should become hokage, but it was agreed that he was too mentally young. After the Battle of the Cave, as it would be known, Sasuke was never seen, but sightings of him are rather common, and he seems to wish for nothing more than to just live the rest of his days traveling the world alone. Hidden Sound was rebuilt (or rather, re-dug) and Hanzaki was placed in office as its new leader, the Second Otokage. And last but not least, Yugito lived to become the raikage (leader of Hidden Cloud), and signed a permanent peace treaty with Konoha. Then, months later, rumors surfaced that Orochimaru was alive…) _


	8. Old freinds and a hospitol room

_(Kinko and Tobi are dinning at a dango shop in Konoha. Tobi chose this restaurant to eat at because it was always a favorite place of Kisame and Itachi's. He had tilted his mask just enough so that he could still see through the eyehole and eat his meal simultaneously; he rarely removed it entirely. Tobi was remembering his Akatsuki days.)_

**Tobi: **Kinko?

**Kinko: **Yeah, Tobi?

**Tobi: **Do you remember Deidara?

**Kinko: **Yeah, he was funny.

_(Just as Tobi was about to reply, a man in a heavily burnt, patched, and stitched black cloak with red spots sat down in the seat next to Tobi. The man was wearing a conical straw hat, but Tobi could see the outline of a range finder in the young man's left eye socket. Could it be?)_

**Tobi **_(to the man): _Deidara?

**Man**: Shut up, Tobi. Yeah.

**Tobi: **It is you!

**Deidara: **Tobi, I told you to shut up! I'm supposed to be dead! If ANBU gets a line of me being alive they'll be after me, and I'm in no condition to be fighting! Yeah!

_(Deidara had turned around to face Tobi to say that. Tobi could see Deidara's battered self. His range finder's lens was shattered, and the dial on the side was bent, and it was simply smashed beyond function. He also had several burn wounds on his face and hands, though none were too serious. He also had a splint on his left leg. The rest of him was covered by his clothes, but Tobi could smell blood.)_

**Tobi: **What happened to you?

**Deidara: **I blew up, remember! Luckily I thought fast enough to make my own bombs and to use them to negate the paper bombs and turn the explosion into a controlled implosion, and make it explode around me in a ring. I still got pretty injured, though, because the explosion was so close to me. Then I hid underground using Earth Release jutsu, but I did it so fast that I broke my stupid leg! Yeah!

**Tobi: **Who else survived?

**Deidara: **Yeah,more than you'd expect; me, Kisame, Kabuto, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Itachi. Itachi's in bad shape, though. Only Leader and Loser didn't make it. They escaped, but died of bloodloss. And I'm the new leader.

**Kinko: **Itachi?Really? Like how?

**Deidara: **I don't know. He's in a coma. A dumb boulder hit him on the head. Yeah.

**Tobi: **You mean he survived being crushed by that huge thing?!

**Deidara: **Yes…and no. He's in a coma. Have you even been listening? Yeah?

**Tobi: **Snore!

**Deidara: **Yeah, typical, Tobi!!!!!!

**Tobi: **I WAS KIDDING!!

**Kinko: **Ha ha ha ha!

**Deidara: **Tobi. Pay for your meal and come with me. Yeah.

_(Deidara took them just outside the village, to an underground hospital. They followed him to a room that had monitors lining one wall, and bed against the other. Kabuto was watching the monitors, Kisame was sitting on a chair near the bed, Kakuzu was sitting on the corner counting money, and Zetsu was leaning against a wall. And in the bed was a young man hooked up to a life support machine, and a cloth was over his face, but Tobi knew it was Itachi.)_

**Kisame: **Where have you been, Deidara? I thought you were out getting something to eat!

**Kakuzu: **You didn't buy anything? Give me back my money!

**Zetsu: **I can get us something to eat. Just unplug Itachi, Kabuto.

_(And to that comment Zetsu earned a hard punch to the face, courtesy of Kisame._


	9. A recruit and an old face

**The Lord Hokage: Kakashi Hatake **_(To the prisoners)_Prisoners! Orochimaru has survived the Destruction of Oto and is a threat to Konoha again! Whoever will hear my call and fight beside Konoha's forces, you will be granted amnesty for your crimes, no matter how sinister they may be, if you survive the assault.

_(Seconds passed, and no volunteers. In fact, most of the prisoners in the prison were part of Orochimaru's army, including the young prisoner that had noticed Kakashi first. Kakashi turned to walk away, but then a volunteer arose.)_

**Young prisoner: **I'll fight for you!

_(Back in Kakashi's office.)_

**Kakashi **_(interviewing the young prisoner): _Name.

**Young prisoner: **Kidoumaru Fuuma.

**Kakashi **_(flipping through a bingo book): _Ah, yes. Kidoumaru Fuuma of the Sound Five, you're one of the six guys responsible for Sasuke's abduction. You had a small price on your head, before Neji Hyuga punched your lights out that is.

**Kidoumaru: **Yeah, he packs a wallop.

**Kakashi: **Well, Kidoumaru, if you're going to fight with us, then I will need you to do something.

**Kidoumaru **_(seriously): _Well…what is it?

_(In the Village Hidden in Sand, the Kazekage is taking a stroll through the village with his older brother and head of ANBU; Kankuro.) _

**Kankuro: **Well, Gaara, I have a question. When Konoha invaded Sound, why didn't we send soldiers to back them up?

**Lord Kazekage: Gaara of the Desert: **Tsunade asked us not to. They recruited Akatsuki instead. It was their way of killing two birds with one stone. They didn't want to endanger the fighting force of their allies.

**Kankuro: **Well, Gaara. I'm sure that you, of all people, have heard rumors of Orochimaru being alive.

**Gaara: **Of course.

**Kankuro: **So, Gaara, I really think that…

**Voice **_(interrupting Kankuro): _Guess who's back!

_(Gaara turned around to see Dosu Kinuta, a sound ninja that Gaara had killed 3 years previous, standing on a low roof just meters behinds them. Dosu threw a punch, but he was much too far away to punch either of them, but he wasn't trying to hit them. He was throwing sound right at them. They could hear it coming.)_

**Dosu: **Even your ultimate sand-shield cannot stop this wave of sound!

_(Kankuro then summoned his puppet Ant. Ant opened up its chest cavity, the inside of which had just received sound proof coating the day before. Ant became a sound-proof shield.)_

**Dosu: **What?!

_(Kankuro's other puppet, Crow, snuck up behind Dosu and wrapped its arms around him, making escape impossible. Ant then approached Dosu and Crow, and Crow threw Dosu into Ant's chest cavity. Dosu was trapped.)_

**Kankuro: **Should I activate the switchblades in the chest cavity, Gaara?

**Gaara: **No. Take him back to the village for interrogation.

_(Back in the Suna Ninja Prison, Kankuro is interrogating Dosu himself.)_

**Kankuro: **Gaara killed Dosu Kinuta three years ago. DNA tests have confirmed that you are indeed that same Dosu Kinuta, a man thought dead since that night three years ago. Also, the Dosu Kinuta that Gaara killed was 14 years old. Those same DNA tests state that you are still 14. All we want to know is…how are you alive again? How were you resurrected?

**Dosu: **I will tell you…

_(Back in Kakashi's office)_

**Kakashi: **Kidoumaru. If you expect us to allow you fight beside against your old lord and master, than you will need some proof that you are trustworthy and loyal to us.

**Kidoumaru: **What do you have in mind?

**Kakashi: **Some target practice.

_(Kidoumaru had no idea what Kakashi meant_

_Back in Suna Ninja Prison.)_

**Dosu: **I live again…for one purpose.

**Kankuro: **Oh, really? And what would that be?

**Dosu: **To find secrets and techniques of enemy countries.

**Kankuro: **Couldn't Orochimaru have sent a pawn that's all ready alive to do that?

**Dosu: **Yes, but they didn't have the personal grudge against Gaara. He killed me!

**Kankuro: **I see…

_(Outside the interrogation room, Kankuro is going over the interrogation with Gaara. They are watching at a patiently waiting Dosu from behind a one-way mirror.)_

**Kankuro: **I don't buy it. He says Orochimaru brought him back to life for reconnaissance against us, and he was resurrected because of his grudge against you.

**Gaara: **Sounds fishy. Remember what Baki-sensei told us about him.


	10. Thought

_(Back in Konoha, Kidoumaru is going to Training Area 44 for the "target practice. In the training area there were dozens of scarecrows, some dressed in Konoha uniforms, some wore uniforms of Orochimaru's army, one was dressed as Kakashi, and another as Orochimaru.)_

**Kakashi: **Now, you have 30 minutes to throw as many kunai knives as you can. You can attack whichever scarecrows you wish, you can attack the same scarecrow as many times as you wish, and you can strike the scarecrows anywhere on their bodies you want to. However, you cannot use jutsus, you cannot attack scarecrows from close-range, and you can only attack them with the weapons provided to you or the weapons that you find on the field. You do not have to attack all of the scarecrows. You may not leave the field for any reason at any time until after time is up, unless an emergency occurs. You may begin…

**Kidoumaru: **gulp

**Kakashi: **Now!

_(Kidoumaru takes some kunai from one of the barrels takes aim and fires.)_

**Kankuro: **No. What did Baki-sensei say?

**Gaara: **…

_(Flashback)_

**Baki: **Gaara! How dare you kill that Sound Ninja!

**Young Gaara: **…

**Baki: **You're just lucky that Kabuto said that Lord Orochimaru was finished with the ninja!!

_(End of flashback)_

**Gaara: **"…Orochimaru was finished with the ninja".

**Kankuro: **I remember that. That was three years ago; a time when Sand was allies with Oto and not Konoha. It was also a time when you were blood-thirsty and cold.

**Gaara: **That's not the point. Orochimaru had no further use for Dosu, so why resurrect him?

**Voice: **I know why.

_(Back at Training Area 44, Kakashi is amazed that Kidoumaru didn't hit any of the scarecrows representing Konoha ninja or Kakashi himself. However, Kidoumaru struck every scarecrow that was representing ninjas of Orochimaru's, and the one representing Orochimaru was so full of kunai the post it was on broke.)_

**Kidoumaru **_(sitting on his shins, leaning on his knees, and panting)_So how'd I do…sensei?

**Kakashi **_(shocked and humbled by Kidoumaru's suffix)_Not bad.But you still have two more trials to go.

**Kidoumaru** _(getting up from leaning on his knees)_I'm ready.

**Kakashi: **Fine, but first, a fifteen-minute break. Have a snack. Drink some water; you look thirsty.

**Kidoumaru **_(disappointed)_Huh?

_(Back in the underground hospital, everyone's just kinda sitting around doing nothing, being bored. Deidara had went and got dinner a while ago, and now instant ramen cups were littered everywhere. Tobi and Kinko sat in the corner with Kakuzu, but decided against helping him count money. There then was a knock on the door.)_

**Kabuto: **I wonder who that could be.

**Zetsu: **Don't!


	11. Return of Orochimaru

_(Kabuto walked over to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by his former employer.)_

**Kabuto: **Lord Orochimaru!

**Orochimaru: **Step aside, Kabuto. I'm here to kill Itachi!

_(Back at Training Area 44.)_

**Kakashi: **For your next trial, all you have to do is take one of these little bells I have here. You can obtain them by any means necessary. In order to snatch one of these bells from me, you have to come at me like you're going to kill me. Like last time, you cannot leave the field, and the only other rule is…you cannot actually kill me.

_(Back at Hidden Sand, a Konoha ninja has snuck in, a great feat considering his rather large size. Gaara and Kankuro were very familier with him.)_

**Gaara: **Chouji, how've you been?

**Kankuro: **Hi, Chouji.

**Chouji: **Hi, guys. Not bad. How you two doing?

**Kankuro: **Good. How's Temari doing as ambassador to Konoha? Is our sister enjoying herself?

**Chouji: **Uhhhh…

_(Chouji remembered his friend Shikamaru's birthday party. He rented out the pool and conference room of the largest hotel in the village. It was a hot day, so most people were inside, but some stayed out by the pool to swim. He remembered Temari was sitting by the pool on a lounge chair in a bikini under a big umbrella while drinking a tropical drink. _

_At Chouji's blank expression Kankuro and Gaara just stared.)_

**Kankuro: **Oh, Chouji. Dosu…

**Chouji: **Oh, yes, as I was saying, Dosu has an excellent knowledge of the human body. It's almost like was trained by ANBU. He had superb knowledge about the human ear. Orochimaru must have needed those skills for something. He also has mastered the melody arm. The sound omitted from a melody arm can penetrate even Neji Hyuga's ultimate defense. He was probably sent to attempt assassinate Gaara again, but the last time didn't go too well.

_(In Konoha Training Area 44_

_Kakashi was amazed that Kidoumaru actually got a bell, that pesky "Rain of Spiders" jutsu. One of the thousands of the falling spiders snatched the bell and gave it to Kidoumaru. Kakashi couldn't figure why Kidoumaru didn't use that jutsu 10 minutes ago.)_

**Kidoumaru **_(twirling the bell): _I only need the one, right?

**Kakashi **_(panting)_Yeah, good job.

**Kidoumaru: **What's the next test?

**Kakashi **_(rested up): _Well, the first test tested loyalty, the second; skill, and third; knowledge. It will be in Tanzaku City, just east of here, maybe two hour's walk. Find a hotel room, rest up, have something good to eat, and leave in exactly 24 hours. I'll be waiting, find me in the dojo; I'll have the test with me.

_(Back in the underground hospital room, a battle is about to occur. Tobi threw six kunais at Orochimaru, which he dodged. Kinko threw senbon needles at him, but those were dodged as well. Turns out, that was just a distraction to get Orochimaru to lean to his right, and Zetsu snapped his flay trap. Orochimaru was crunched in two. Then two hands opened Orochimaru's mouth from the inside, and a new, fully healed Orochimaru emerged from the mouth, as if he took off a jumpsuit.)_

**Orochimaru: **That was a nice shot. But you forget: I am immortal!

**Orochimaru**_ (pulling his sword out of its sheath): _Feel my wrath!

_(Then Itachi sat strait up in bed and threw the cloth on his face to the floor)_

**Itachi: **Mangekyou Implosion jutsu!

_(Orochimaru was swallowed by a vortex that seemed to form inside his own chest, and in an instant he was gone.)_

**Kisame: **What was that?

**Itachi **_(collapsing back into bed)_Mangekyou implosion jutsu, Kakashi made it and used against Deidara twice. He recorded it with his range finder. He down-loaded it on to a monitor, I watched it and learned from it.

**Kakuzu**_ (standing up and stuffing his money into his pocket): _I say we wait until Itachi is well enough, and then we hire one those…rickshaws, load him in and get going. We all just watched Itachi do Orochimaru in, so he won't be a problem…

**Itachi **_(interrupting): _No. The jutsu I used has a very misleading name. It doesn't implode the enemy, but instead transports them anywhere in a ten mile radius. All though, I suppose I do owe Orochimaru some thanks.

**Tobi: **Why?

**Zetsu: **Because before Orochimaru knocked at the door he cast a genjutsu on Itachi, awaking him from the coma, so Itachi would indeed know what hit him. I used my Sensory Range jutsu to see through the door. I saw the whole thing. I would have stopped him, but I wanted to know what he was up to.

**Tobi: **Hey, Kabuto! Orochimaru turned out to be a better medical ninja that you! Ha ha, sucks, huh, ha ha?

**Kabuto **_(slightly hurt, and shocked): _Yeah…how did Orochimaru awaken Itachi from his coma with a single jutsu in a manner of seconds…while I've been trying for days with countless jutsus…?

**Zetsu: **He is the man who knows over 1000 jutsus. Apparently that was one of them.

**Kisame: **None the less, we should leave! He knows our location and he could be back at any minute. We should also search for new members.

**Deidara: **All right. Akastuki, move out! We will disperse into groups of two. Kabuto will be with Itachi, Kisame with Kakuzu, Kinko and Zetsu, and Tobi and me. We will meet again in three day in the small village known as Tanzaku City.


	12. The final test

_(Back at Hidden Sand, Chouji and Kankuro are discussing whether it was smart to put Dosu into a rubber solitary confinement prison cell. Gaara is not present, as he had to return to other matters, as he can no longer allow his 15 minute walk to extend another additional 3 hours.)_

**Kankuro: **Was it smart to place him in there? Do you think it's safe?

**Chouji: **Yes. But I think that you should equip guards with rubber and sound-proof armor, and anti-sound or sound-deflecting weapons.

**Kankuro: **What sort of rubber armor should we have at the very least?

**Chouji: **Rubber underpants, hats, and earplugs. I'm leaving now. I recommend you leave your deputy in charge of Dosu and meet me in Tanzaku City in 3 days, I'll be sure to bring Temari.

_(Three days later, Kidoumaru is inside a classroom in the Tanzaku City Dojo taking the written test. Kidoumaru now knew why Kakashi wanted Kidoumaro to take the test here; this was a giant event, there must have been over 200 reforming criminals in this room. As far as the test goes, it had few questions, but they were hard and difficult questions. There were a few rules to this test however, but Kidoumaro memorized them well. _

"Rule 1: each applicant starts with ten points. The test has ten questions, each worth 1 point. For each question wrong a point gets taken away. Get all ten right and you retain the ten points you have. However, if you don't get all ten questions right, then your total drops by the number questions wrong. You get all ten wrong, your total drops to 0, and you fail the test and go back to prison.

Rule 2: This is a team event. We, the instructors, have paired you all up in teams of three. The only ones in this room who know the teams are the proctors. You will not find who your teammates are until you either pass or fail. Passing and failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three members of each team. The objective is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from its joint thirty-point total.

Rule 3: If an applicant does something out of the ordinary that would allow one of the proctors to believe that he or she has cheated, we will subtract 6 points from the team's total.

Rule 4: In all probability, some here will run through their team's entire allowance of points during the test. If you fail, you will be escorted back to your prison cells by an ANBU squad-team. If you let the proctors catch you cheating, you'll bring yourself and your teammates down. If you aspire to become ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, then you better start acting like one. If any individual loses all ten points, that person's entire team will also be disqualified, no matter how well the other two fair.

Rule 5: You may not ask the proctors any questions concerning the test."

_There were 21 visible proctors, but there were 23 proctors according to the main proctor. Those proctors have all ready eliminated the 119 applicants, leaving only 81._

_Kidoumaru was reading through the questions. They were hard as heck!! Kidoumaru then figured out that it wasn't that kind of knowledge they were after, but knowledge of espionage, that wasn't a problem for him. He took of his hitei-ate headband, revealing his third eye. With the powerful telescopic abilities that his third eye has, he can easily look over anyone's shoulder, as long as they're in front of him. Then a kunai flew by him so close to his head, it nicked his ear. The kunai stabbed into the paper behind him.)_

**Juvenile applicant: **What was that for!

**Proctor: **That was five times, your out. Take applicants 53 and 42 with you.

_(At that, the juvenile applicant, and elderly applicant, and large muscular applicant walked through the doors, and were arrested._

_When the hour was up, only the 78 remained.)_

**Head proctor: **All right, times up. Take your papers to one of the proctors; they will grade your score.

_(Every one did just that, and afterwards, the proctors took fifteen minutes to match up the applicant teams papers.)_

**Main proctor: **All right! Only 21 of you pass! That's seven teams; each passing team will be assigned a proctor as a sensei for future training, if you do not here your number than you've failed and will return to prison. Numbers 15, 16, and 29; report to proctor 4, numbers 19, 91, and 8; report to proctor 2, numbers 200, 98, and 73; report to proctor 19, numbers…

_(That was him, number 15. He followed orders and reported to proctor 4. The proctor had a bandage over his nose and bad allergies; he was also the same proctor that disqualified the juvenile applicant. He noticed his teammates. He could tell by their clothing that they were from Hidden Sound, too. One was a boy, the other, the girl he had sat next to.)_

**Proctor 4: ** So, this is my team, eh? Number 15; Kidoumaru Fuuma, Number 16; Kin Tsuchi, and Number 29; Zaku Abumi, congratulations, you've passed your trials.

**Zaku: ** So now what do we do.

**Proctor 4: **Seeing as how the shinobi who have been overseeing your training up to this point have other thing to attend to, I'll be your new instructor, and my name is Kotetsu Hagane.

_(Just outside the gate, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, and Kinko are waiting for the rest of Akatsuki.)_

**Tobi: **You know, Deidara, me and Kinko are respected ninjas of Konoha. We worked hard to gain everyone's trust. If we're seen with you guys, it could jeopardize everything we've worked so hard for.

**Deidara: **I know, and I'm sorry for putting your careers in jeopardy, I truly am, but this job won't take long, and it'll do Konoha a big favor.

**Tobi: **What're going to do?

**Deidara: **Kill Orochimaru.

**Kinko: **Then why did we retreat to here. Orochimaru was literally at our doorstep back at the underground hospital.

**Zetsu: **We don't have an adequate number of members. We have eight members when we need ten to match Orochimaru's strength.

_(Then the other four members walked down the path and joined the rest of the group)_

**Kisame: **So we're all here, huh?

**Itachi **_(walking, but not fully healed): _Now what?

**Deidara: **We look for two members to fill the empty slots.

_(Just inside the gate, the new team of four is getting to know each other.)_

**Kotetsu: **So…I would like you tell each other some things about yourself.

**Kin: **How about you go first.

**Kotetsu: **My name is Kotetsu Hagane. I like hanging with my friends. I don't like it when my allergies act up. sniff I don't really have any dreams for the future since I'm pretty well off right now. How about Mr. Six-arms goes, sniff

**Kidoumaru: **I'm Kidoumaru Fuuma. I kinda like spiders. I don't like people who are stronger than me. My hope and dreams aren't really your concern, are they?

**Kotetsu: **Okay, then. How about the lady?

**Kin: **I'm Kin Tsuchi. No offense, but I don't really feel like sharing my likes and dislikes. But I do have a goal for the future.

**Zaku: **I guess that means I'm up, then. I'm Zaku, Zaku Abumi. I can't think of anything I do like, but I really don't like Orochimaru, at least not anymore. My hope for the future is that I outlive Orochimaru, if not due him in myself.

_(Then a siren sound)_

**Zaku: **What's that mean?!

**Kotetsu: **Intruders.


	13. Akatsuki captured

**Kotetsu: **Intruders.

**Deidara: **We've been found out!!

**Zetsu: **Crap!

**Tobi: **AAAAAHHH!!! THEY'RE AFTER ME!!!

_(Akatsuki starts running away, but dozens of ANBU operatives swooshed down from out nowhere and herds them into the gate. Akatsuki decides to take a stand. _

_One battle later, ANBU has Akatsuki surrounded in a circle. ANBU has dozens of fatalities, while Akatsuki has none, so Akatsuki put up a good fight.)_

**Kakuzu: **Looks like we're done for!

**Itachi: **If only I was at full strength…

**Kisame: **Don't blame yourself, Itachi.

**Deidara: **Hey! Where are Tobi and Kinko?!

_(Tobi and Kinko appear standing on the wall)_

**Deidara: **Tobi!!

**ANBU operative **_(at Tobi)_Hey! Come back here!!

**Tobi **_(hopping away with Kinko): _Bye Bye. I no speak this country language!

_(Tobi disappeared into the village)_

**Kotetsu: **None the less. Hey! This'll be a good learning experience for my new students!

**Kabuto **(seeing Zaku and Kin): You? You're supposed to be dead!

**Zaku: **We're not.

**Kabuto: **How?

_(Flashback_

_Three years prior, the Third Hokage was fighting Orochimaru. To help him fight, Orochimaru summoned the disembodied souls of the First and Second hokages. However, since the souls are disembodied, they need sacrificial bodies to inhabit. Zaku and Kin were murdered by their own leader, Orochimaru, for this purpose. The Third figured out that the only way to stop the mind-controlled First and Second was to literally summon forth Shinigami, the god of death, using the Corpse Spirit Sealing Jutsu. He would then have to rip out the souls of the First and Second out of the bodies of Kin and Zaku, seal them inside of himself, and give himself to Shinigami. He managed to seal their souls into him, but he then attempted to take Orochimaru's soul, too. He couldn't catch Orochimaru, so he made a deal with Shinigami, and sealed away Orochimaru's arms instead. The second part of the bargain, was to return Zaku and Kin's souls back to their bodies. The Third then died, and Orochimaru escaped, though without his arms. _

_After the battle)_

**Zaku **_(waking up): _Wha-what happened?

**ANBU captain **_(yes, the same one): _You were sacrifised by Orochimaru. Lord Hokage sacrificed himself to revive you and the girl. You should be grateful; he didn't have to do that.

_(Zaku looked over to Kin. She was lying on her side, still white with death, but she was breathing; Zaku could hear that.)_

**Zaku: **How?

**ANBU captain: **He tried to kill Orochimaru, but couldn't. He instead sealed Orochimaru's arms away, along with his two…summons… and revived you two. The cost of this is that he will never cross over to the afterlife, and will be locked in combat in Shinigami's stomach forever. Not the less, you and your little girlfriend are under arrest.

_(End of flashback)_

**Kotetsu: **All right, you three. Your first mission is to escort these criminals to prison. Now, I cleared it with the captain, but he still wants five ANBU operative to help you out.

**Kidoumaru: **Why are you treating us like children? The three of us are seventeen.

**Kotetsu: **I treat you like children because you're reforming criminals so, fundamentally, you are like children. Beside that, I was given an order to treat you like such. But the five ANBU operatives aren't for your protection, but rather to make sure you follow orders.


	14. The lone swordsman

**A lone swordsman:** I have never been alone. I have always had Lord Orochimaru. I fought for him. I killed for him. I lived for him. I nearly died for him. I was thrown away by him. I am alone again. I am surrounded by darkness again. Just like I was when I was a child.

_(A flashback. We see a wooden jail in a pitch-black cave. In the cell we see a young boy, casually hacking away at the back wall. _

**Boy: **Why am I in a place like this? Did I do something wrong?

_(The jailhouse door opens.)_

**Boy: **Who is there?

**Kaguya elder: **Does it matter?

(_The cell door opens. The boy climbs out. He cannot see his releaser, for he is standing in the dim light, intense light to the boy's eyes.)_

**Kaguya elder: ** Kimimaro, the time to use you has come. For the sake of the Kaguya clan…fight!

_(In a field surrounded by people who share a distinct family resemblance with the elder.)_

**Kaguya elder: **Now, we will attack the Hidden Mist Village. It's time for us to act. It's time to let our brutality known. Let them know of the Kaguya clan's brutality.

_(And so, the Kaguya clan began their rampage of destruction and murder.)_

**Orochimaru **_(watching from a distance): _So it has begun. The Kaguya clan, they can only recognize their own existence through fighting and killing. What a bunch of fools. That bunch of fools, because they enjoy genocide, they cannot adapt to changes. In terms of power, fighting against an organized military … they are only a bunch of fools marching to their death.

_(Back in the burning village)_

**Kaguya elder: **So, there are only a few of us left. Looks like we've been surrounded, their defenses are stronger than we thought. It can't be helped. In that case, kill as many as possible, even if there will only one of us left! Let's have some fun!

_(In the last final slaughter of the demented Kaguya clan, no one noticed the young battered boy slip away, and fall asleep on a high tree branch. When he woke up, he found that he was the last one left. He wondered for hours before meeting Orochimaru. Orochimaru took him in, brought him to the Land of Sound, and trained the last member of the Kaguya clan; known for the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure. For years, Kimimaro served Orochimaru, killing, fighting, protecting. Until the day the Sound Five abducted Sasuke. They were bringing him back to the Hidden Sound Village, but all six member of the Sound Five were defeated in battle by the team of Konoha and Sand genin sent by the Fifth Hokage. The team included the future Kazekage; Gaara of the Desert. Kimimaro was sent to deal with him, but used a technique that made two of him, not a mere clone, but an actual second body for his one mind; this was made possible by only his bone-manipulating blood trait. One fought Gaara, while the other protected Orochimaru incognito. Kimimaro fell in battle to Gaara, but the other Kimimaro was still alive, and watched from the shadows as the flame on the candle went out.)_

**Kabuto: **You don't think Kimimaro fell…

**Orochimaru: **I don't care about Kimimaro anymore, I care about Sasuke.

_(End of flashback)_

**Kimimaro: **I was heart-broken. Four of the six died, one was captured, and Orochimaru didn't care. As long as Sasuke made it to him, it was all just small payment. After all, the six of them were just pawns to him. Now, I live to fight him.

**Zaku: **I live to kill him back.


	15. The other two

**Zaku: **I live to kill him back.

**Kin: **You say something, Zaku?

**Kotetsu: **All right, Akatsuki is more resourceful than we thought. We managed to capture one of their numbers though.

_(Flashback. The nine of them are escorting the Akastuki prisoners to prison.)_

**Hidan **_(standing on the roof of a building with Tobi and Kinko): _You guys are pathetic.

**Zetsu: **You! You're alive?!

**Hidan: **I can't die, remember?

_(Hidan them swooped down and killed four ANBU operatives, and released all but one of the Akatsuki members._

_End of flashback)_

**Kisame: **So, how did they leave me behind, kid?

**Kidoumaru: **They probably view you as expendable.

**Kisame: **Real funny. Hey, who's that?

_(Kidoumaru turned around, and there, standing like an eagle cornering his prey, stood Kimimaro.)_

**Kidoumaru: **Kimimaro!

_(Elsewhere)_

**Orochimaru: **So, Itachi's learned some new tricks, eh? Well then, I'll just have to train you to counter that jutsu, eh Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **…

**Orochimaru: **It won't very easy without Kabuto's help, though. That traitor, he just put himself towards top of my hit list.

_(Akatsuki is in hiding in Tanzaku City. They managed to escape too a nearby inn.)_

**Itachi: **How did we forget Kisame?

**Deidara: **Now we have to waste time getting him back.

**Kakuzu: **Tobi, I was a little startled that you would betray us so easily in a time of need, but turns out you were coming through for us.

**Hidan: **That's right. I happened to be in the city. Tobi came here a few weeks ago and saw me, and came and got me when you guys were in trouble.

**Zetsu: **We really weren't in any trouble. We were letting those ANBU goons think they won so that we could only get deeper into the city and closer to the high authority figure of the city.

**Tobi: **Sure.

**Kinko: **Shouldn't we go get Kisame, now?

_(Elsewhere, Kisame has his own problems)_

**Kimimaro: **Kidoumaru, who's the blue guy?

**Kidoumaru: **This is Kisame Hoshigaki. He's our prisoner.

**Kimimaro: **That sword. It's positively huge. You must be one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, then.

**Kisame: **That's right. I'm honored that you've heard of it.

**Kidoumaru: **The what?

**Kotetsu: **The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. sniff. They're the seven most powerful shinobi from the Hidden Mist Village. Only three of them are known to Konoha. They are known for using swords, most of them gigantic, like Kisame's. sniff-sniff

**Kidoumaru: **Hmm…

**Kisame: **You look like a Kaguya; of course they were all wiped out years ago, but it looks like there is still one alive and kicking.

**Kimimaro: **But of course.

**Kisame: **Kimimaro Kaguya. I've never understood your clan. They killed for the sake of killing, I'm known as a murderer, but I kill for what I believe in. In fact, I usually like to find ways of completing my objective without killing.

**Kimimaro: **I never understood them either. I also do not kill for sport, but for what I believe in, as well.

**Kisame: **You're not bad. I like you, kid!

**Kimimaro: **I suppose that should mean a lot coming from you, fish-face.

**Kisame: **Hey!

**Kidoumaru: **HA HA! Fish-face!! Good one!

**Kisame: **I don't need lip from a six-armed freak!

**Kidoumaru: **Shut up, fishy!

**Kisame: **Okay, that come-back sucked.

**Kotetsu: **Kimimaro, is it? Can you wrap up your conversation? sniff

_(Just then, a small explosion stirred up the dust from the road and made a type of smokescreen. No one saw Kisame hop on Deidara's giant clay bird, no one except Kimimaro. He didn't actually see it, but he knew it was happening and where it was at. He hopped on himself before Deidara flew off.)_

**Kotetsu: **sniff Where'd they go?! He got away!? Crap!!

**Deidara: **Who are you?

**Kisame: **He's Kimimaro, of the Kaguya clan. He'd be excellent for that last unfilled slot in the roster.

**Deidara: **Kaguya? That he would. Nice to meet you, Kimimaro, I'm Deidara, the leader of Akatsuki. Yeah.

_(Back in Tanzaku City)_

**Kankuro: **Hey, Chouji. What's with all the commotion today?

**Chouji: **Akatsuki. They're back.

**Gaara: **Won't those guys ever stay dead?!

**Chouji: **Ah! Gaara, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at your village doing something?

**Gaara: **And miss something like this? I wouldn't miss this for the world.

**Deidara: **Kimimaro, welcome to Akatsuki. Here is your cloak. Yeah. You're in Akatsuki, now.

**Kisame: **Good for you, Kimimaro. Good for us, too. The Kaguya clan blood-line is a very sought after ability.

**Kimimaro: **Thank you, Kisame.

**Kisame **_(in his mind): _I'm starting to like this kid. He's what, eighteen? He's the same age as Deidara. Zabuza and Raiga both got themselves little brats to train, maybe this kid will be my own pupil. A little old, though.


	16. Thunder still follows lightning

_(The Curry of Life shop, River Country)_

**Sanshou: **Ranmaru, make the curry perfect as the picture in the menu. It's for a customer.

**Ranmaru: **Yes, Sanshou.

_(The bell on the door chimed, meaning another customer.)_

**Karashi **_(, walking into the kitchen like he's seen a ghost)_Mom, Ranmaru! You won't believe who it is!

_(And standing there, in the doorway, was Raiga Kurosuki, a man thought dead for three years.)_

**Ranmaru**_ (not believing his eyes)_Raiga! How are you still alive? I thought that lightning bolt disintegrated you!

**Raiga: **That was more of a transportation jutsu. I have really been guarding this shop for the past three years while I was supposed to be dead. Ranmaru, I've been watching you, your friends. They care about you. That's why it's hard for me to ask this but…

**Ranmaru: **Ask me…what?

**Raiga: **I received a letter from Kisame. He wants me to help him with something. I am lightning, but I need my thunder.

**Ranmaru: **What is it?

**Raiga: **Kill a man named Orochimaru. He is wanted by the Five Great Villages for numerous crimes. He is very well the most wanted man alive. You'll probably meet up with your other friends if you come with me. I wouldn't bother you, but…

**Ranmaru: **I'll go, no offense to you, Sanshou, but I need a vacation anyway.

**Sanshou: **Understood. You've worked all day every day since you started here three years ago.

**Karashi: **Can I go too, Mom?

**Sanshou: **No! It's time you actually cook something for a change instead of just busting tables! Ranmaru's been doing your cooking shift on top of his own for all these years! And besides, with Ranmaru gone, I'm going to need more help around here.

**Karashi: **Oh man!

**Raiga and Ranmaru together: **Ha ha ha ha!


	17. Escape

_(Back in Konoha, Kidoumaru and his team have returned, with Chouji, Kankuro, and Gaara)_

**Gaara: **Kotetsu, tell me everything you know about a Sound ninja named Dosu Kinuta.

**Kotetsu: **I know he was a contestant in the chunin exams and was killed in them three years ago. That's pretty much it.

**Kankuro: **That doesn't help!

**Zaku: **Dosu? Dosu's alive?!

**Kidoumaru: **Yes, you idiot. Haven't you been listening to their conversation?

**Kidoumaru: **I overheard Orochimaru saying that "Dosu was a master of 'the arm'", and was "a pawn in himself, but not his talent". He also talked about how Dosu's attacks could pierce Gaara's sand shield. He was probably brought him back for assassination.

**Gaara: **Well, Dosu's in custody now.

_(Back in Hidden Sand)_

**Ebizou: **Prepare for transportation of the prisoner to the interrogation room. Everything must be as Lord Kazekage wills it. He left me in charge, so I cannot fail him.

_(But something went wrong. The details aren't clear, but Dosu escaped, and killed the entire ninja force present, including Ebizou. Dosu started for Konoha.)_

**Dosu: **Now, to complete my mission. Part 1; get Kazekage out of Hidden Sand: complete.

_(Back in Konoha)_

**Gaara: **Where's Naruto?

**Kakashi: **Not here. He's on a mission to the Bear Country.

**Gaara **_(bummed)_Oh. I see.

**Kankuro: **Don't, worry Gaara. We can see him when he comes back. We left Ebizou in charge, so everything will be okay back home.

_(The siren sounded again.)_

**Kotetsu: **Akatsuki, again?!

**Gaara: **Here we go.

**Orochimaru: **Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not Akatsuki. It's me!

**Kotetsu: **Orochimaru!!

_(Then Sasuke rounded the corner, with his arm replaced with a new, cloned one.)_

**Gaara: **Sasuke Uchiha!

_(Just then, Kakashi and Naruto appeared out of nowhere in a gust of leaves)_


	18. The battle begins

**Naruto: **Sasuke!

**Sasuke: **Naruto…loser.

**Naruto: **Grrrr…you're going down!!!

**Kakshi: **Naruto. Use Edo Tensei; the same move that Orochimaru used to resurrect the First and Second Hokages three years ago.

**Naruto: **Right!

**Kakashi: **Naruto, as Hokage, I can only allow you to resurrect only three people.

**Naruto: **Why three?

**Kakashi **_(tense)_Because Orochimaru summoned only three souls when he used it. We cannot give him the satisfaction of using such an evil technique more than him.

**Naruto: **I thought he only summoned two.

**Kakashi **_(tenser)_He attempted to summon…the Fourth Hokage as well, but the Third managed to stop him before that happened.

**Naruto: **Why were so tense when you said that Orochimaru tried resurrecting the Fourth?

**Kakashi **_(even tenser)_Because the Fourth was my sensei when I was growing up. You should also be angered at the thought of that.

**Naruto: **Why?

**Kakashi **_(very tense, and yelling)_Because he not only sealed the fox biju in you the day you were born in order to save the village, but he was also your father! That's why he gave his life to save yours! And his dying wish was that you would be treated like a hero, not a monster, because, in his mind, you were the one who really saved the village from the beast.

**Kakashi **_(less tense; soft even): _He wanted to give you the credit for everything that happened that night.

**Naruto **_(feeling overwhelmed his emotions)_He was?

**Naruto: **Than, in the name of his memory, I summon the very people who I know can defeat Orochimaru and Sasuke!

**Naruto **_(performing Edo Tensei): _I summon Haku Shiro and Zabuza Momochi!!

_(Then two coffins emerged from the ground, the lids opened up, and Haku and Zabuza climbed out. Naruto then placed kunai to allow the temporary mud bodies to harden into bodies of real flesh and bone. As for the human sacrifices that were needed for this, Naruto was smart enough to sacrifice two of Kankuro's marionettes instead of humans. These were special puppets; made of real human bodies; a design created by Sasori.)_

**Haku: **Naruto? What happened, why are we alive? How?

**Zabuza: **Hey, Kakashi. How've you been?

**Kakashi: **Not bad, Zabuza.

**Naruto: **I resurrected you two. Haku, remember my raven-haired friend you almost killed before you were killed by Kakashi-sensei?

**Haku: **Yes.

**Naruto: **I need you to kick his butt again.

**Zabuza: **But why did you resurrect me. Haku was the one who beat him, not me.

**Naruto: **You two work better together; as a team.

**Zabuza: **Well, Haku, I'm game. I could go for a good fight after that three year slumber.

**Haku: **Agreed.

**Kisame: **Zabuza!

**Zabuza: **Kisame? What are you doing here?

**Kakashi **_(tense again)_Yes, what are you doing here?

**Kisame: **Not important. By the way, your guys are losing the battle.

_(And it was true; Orochimaru was wiping the floor with all the ANBU operatives and ninjas that were facing him in battle. The street and surrounding buildings were riddled with kunai knives, senbon needles, and just about everything that could be thrown as a weapon. Dead ninjas and ANBU operatives littered the streets. Parts of buildings were blown apart by Zaku's jutsu, the air screeched with unsuccessful genjutsus cast by Kin, Kidoumaru's dead spiders were littered amoung the many corpses, and his spider-web was strung everywhere like streamers on a holiday.) _

**Orochimaru: **You three are alive? It's a shame that I no longer have any use for you.

**Zaku: **Shut up!!

_(Zaku lifted his hands up, facing his palms towards Orochimaru, and revealing his air-tubes once again; these were the very same air-tubes that tore apart the surrounding buildings. He would use his chakra to blow air through the tubes in his arms and out the small holes in his palms with such force and speed; it was like a wrecking ball and a storm of razor blades all in one. But before Zaku could release his powerful signature ninjutsu…_

_Kotetsu, Kidoumaru, and Kin had escaped to come with a different plan, they also didn't want to get hit by Zaku's jutsu.) _


	19. Three siblings and a halted plan

**Dosu **_(standing on top of a mostly intact building): _Zaku, stop!

**Zaku: **Dosu! You're still with Orochimaru!?

**Dosu: **Yes…I am.

**Gaara: **How did you escape from prison?! We had you under lock and key!!

**Dosu: **It was easy. All I had to do was kill the old man and six other ninjas. By the way, Hidden Sand is being destroyed by Lord Orochimaru's forces as we speak!

**Kankuro **_(sneaking up behind Dosu)_You're going to pay for that. I don't care what my little brother's orders are. I'm going to kill you here and now!

_(Then Kankuro's puppet, Ant, swooped up and gave Dosu a big bear hug. The thing was, Ant had saw blades on his arms, and they were rotating back and forth, slicing Dosu's skin open, revealing the tender, fragile flesh underneath. Ants blades weren't large enough to cut up Dosu too deep, but the pain was enough to make Dosu immobile for some time.) _

**Dosu **_(Being let go of and falling down): _Gaaaaaaaahh!!!!!!!!!

**Kankuro: **Okay, I won't kill you; that was a better idea.

**Dosu: **Uhg…

**Gaara: **Actually, I would have felt better if you killed him.

**Dosu: **Ugh! Oh ooooooh!!

**Kankuro: **He probably would feel better, too.

**Orochimaru: **What a shame, Dosu couldn't even stand up to a wooden puppet. Oh well, pawns are expendable.

**Gaara: **If he's so expendable, than why did you resurrect him?

**Orochimaru: **Because nothing would confuse you more than coming face-to-face with a person that you killed three years ago. You would be so confused you'd make your beloved village fall into my trap by leaving!

**Zaku: **Eat this!!

_(Zaku unleashed his gales that were building up in his arms. However, somehow, Orochimaru deflected Zaku's attacks, sending them right back at him, and rendering him out cold.)_

**Orochimaru: **Poor Zaku. Too stupid to not know that attacks that I designed won't work against me. Oh well, he's of no use to me.

**Naruto **_(charging towards Orochimaru with a rasengan): Raaaaah!!_

**Orochimaru: **Sasuke, could you take care of this for me?

**Sasuke: **Sure.

_(Sasuke stepped up to intervene with Naruto's attack, but became surrounded by a chamber of ice-mirrors.)_

**Sasuke: **It's you.

**Haku **_Appearing in an ice-mirror): _Yes.

**Rock Lee **_(Standing outside the mirrors to back-up Haku when needed): _And I; Rock Lee! The handsome blue beast of Konoha!

**Sasuke: **Yippy, the masked wonder and bushy-brow.

**Orochimaru: **What!!?

_(While Orochimaru was busy gawking at Haku and Lee, Naruto took this opportunity to strike Orochimaru with his rasengon.)_

**Orochimaru **_(not fazed by the attack)_What...was that?

**Naruto: **This!

_(Turns out, the rasengon was a distraction; an excuse for Naruto to get this close to Orochimaru. Naruto shoved a bottle of oil into the wound caused by the rasengon, and set it on fire.)_

**Orochimaru **_(engulfed in a massive flame)_Gaaaaaaaa-raaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!

_(Elsewhere, Raiga and Ranmaru have arrived)_

**Zabuza: **So…we're all here.

**Raiga: **Not quite. It's just the three of us.

**Kisame: **I don't know, the three of us can take Orochimaru on. We just need someone who can…

**Kakashi **_(interrupting): _Wait, what?I don't think so! Remember the first time Akatsuki fought with Konoha against Orochimaru? It didn't go too well!

**Kisame: **Akatsuki has nothing to do with me…at the moment.

**Kakashi: **Huh?

_(Again, Orochimaru pulled another body out of his old, burned one. Kankuro sent Crow to attack Orochimaru, but Orochimaru sent his long tongue to entangle the puppet and crush it. Once it was crushed he entangled Kankuro, but Gaara saved him before he could be crushed. However, in order to do so, he had to walk into a field of paper bombs. Seeing as how all of his sand was pre-occupied with saving Kankuro, there was little Gaara could do to block the explosion.)_

**Gaara **_(kneeling on the ground, bleeding): _Ugh. How'd he do that?

**Kankuro: **That was one weird tongue.

**Kotetsu: **Kazekage! Kankuro! Come with me!

_(Kotetsu took them to Konoha Hospital, which was so full with injured ninja that even the lawn and surrounding buildings were occupied as hospitals. It was Temari's orders that the two of them be treated for their injuries. Seeing as how Temari held more power in Konoha then the two of them, they obliged. Seeing as how they were important politicians, they were situated in a suite high in the main hospital building. Kotetsu vanished.)_

**Temari **_(sighing, with her hands on her hips)_Sheeesh…taking care of my two younger brothers can be such a nuisance!

**Kankuro **_(sitting on bed, agitated)_Hey! We were fine until you butted in! Why do have more authority than Gaara here, anyway?

**Gaara **_(casually laying on his bed, covered in bandages): _Because I'm not in Hidden Sand. Even though I'm kazekage, ruler of the Village Hidden in Sand, I still have absolutely no political power in any other village. Here, I am simply an honored guest. However, Temari is ambassador of Sand to Konoha, and somewhat vice-versa, since she has dual citizenship, and therefore has political power than me within Konoha.

**Kankuro **_(confused in the long-winded explanation)_You lost me.


	20. Plans

_(Back in Haku's miniature coliseum of mirrors)_

**Haku **_(in an ice mirror)_His skills have truly grown during these past three years.

**Rock Lee **_(catching his breath next to Haku's mirror): _Yes, it is true.

**Haku: **I simply don't understand how he can channel chidori throughout his entire body!

_(Sparks are jumping of Sasuke's body to the ground)_

**Haku: **I think I need to use ice needles.

**Rock Lee: **Why is that?

**Haku: **Because ice is made out of water, and water conducts electricity.

**Rock Lee: **Ah, yes! If he is pierced by enough ice needles, than the chidori will overload and backfire onto Sasuke!

**Haku: **Exactly.

**Sasuke **_(in his head): _Infernal electricity. Thanks to the buzzing, I can't hear a word they say!

_(Back with Zabuza, Raiga, and Kisame)_

**Kakashi: **What do you mean; Akatsuki doesn't have anything to due with your involvement in this?

**Kisame: **I'm not fighting this battle as a member of Akatsuki, but a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist! And I think I know a way we can kill Orocimaru for good. We just need someone who can block his chakra…

**Kakashi: **I know a guy.

**Zabuza: **Phpu! Kakashi; always pulling through!

**Raiga **_(to Ranmaru): _Ranmaru, can you due me a favor? Would you go find the three Konoha shinobi that were fighting Orochimaru just a minute ago?

**Ranmaru: **Sure, Raiga!

_(Ranmaru poofs away)_

**Raiga: **Who is this guy, Kakashi? The guy you speak of?

**Kakashi **_(pretends to be thinking): _Hmmm…

_(Ranmaru has found Kotetsu, Kin, and Kidoumaru)_

**Ranmaru: **What are you guys doing here?!

**Kotetsu: **sniff we're thinking of a plan.

**Ranmaru: **So, what is it?

**Kotetsu: **We don't got one.

**Ranmaru: **Well, the Hokage and some other guys do. Do you guys know about anyone who can block chakra?

**Kidoumaru: **I do. He creamed me.

**Ranmaru: **Good, come with me!

**Kin: **What about me and Kotetsu?!

**Kidoumaru: **You come, too!


	21. The end of a duo

_(They went and found the Swordsmen, and they merged their plans. Kakashi left, and came back in a heartbeat, with a young ninja) _

**Kisame **_(inspecting the new ninja)_You shure this guy'llwork, Kakashi?

**Kidoumaru: **Positive.

**Neji Hyuga: **What do you need me to do?

_(Kakashi explained to Neji the plan, in great detail_

_Orochimaru was wondering around a destroyed area of the city. He was wondering where all of the people to fight had gone. Then he got his wish, one young man, with long black hair, blocked his path to defy him)_

**Orochimaru: **What, prey-tell, should I carve on your grave stone?

**Neji: **Neji Hyuga!

_(Orochimaru launged for Neji, and Neji launched for Orochimaru._

_Back at Sasuke's battle, Sasuke is laying in the middle of Haku's trap, his unconscious body steaming, with the numerous needles made of ice melting where they stood up from his flesh._

_Haku and Rock Lee stood outside, watching the ice mirrors melt around their foe. They were panting, but standing. They wanted to collapse on a couch and sleep for three days, but they were standing. Lee had distracted Sasuke long enough for Haku to send at Sasuke a barrage of ice needles, all of which made a direct hit. His chidori overloaded, and backfired.)_

**Rock Lee: **The great Sasuke has finally toppled. Your aim is amazing.

**Haku: **You're the one to thank, your taijutsu is incredible.

_(Then, just like that, Lee and Haku collapsed on the ground that had been shattered by Lee and Sasuke. They both fell into well-deserved, calm sleeps with pleasant dreams._

_Neji and Orochimaru are going at it. Orochimaru tried to get some snakes to bite neji, but he spun around and a whirlwind engulfed him, throwing Orochimaru back.)_

**Orochimaru**: Rotation.

**Neji: **You're right. By allowing chakra to seep through my pores and controlling it, I can spin around and plan anything coming at me.

**Orochimaru: **It's been awhile since I've fought someone with such a shield, besides Sasuke of course.

_(Meanwhile, the rest of Akatsuki watched the fight from hiding.)_

**Kabuto: **That kid's pretty good. He's almost got Orochimaru breaking a sweat.

**Kinko: **The old white-skin guy? He doesn't look that tough.

**Kabuto: **Oh, he is. He's a good strategist, too. Four years ago, he stole the identity of a Hidden Grass genin in order to infiltrate the chunin exams to test Sasuke. He even had Akado Yoroi and Misumi Tsurugi, my old teammates, take the guise of the Grass ninja's partners while I disguised two of my shadow clones as them, no one noticed how they didn't throughout the entire 1st and 2nd exams.

**Deidara: **Now, we wait, and let Kisame's part of the plan come together.

**Zetsu: **I'm impressed with the kid.

_(Ranmaru was hidden 80 yards away, using his kekei genkai eyes to give Neji directions in fighting orochimaru through a radio earpiece. _

_Neji swung his arm towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru was set to block it and kill him, but then Zabuza appeared out of nowhere, and swung his mighty sword. Orochimaru blocked the sword with his snakes, but forgot about Neji. Neji then began pressing numerous pressure points, which would halt Orochimaru's flow of chakra, and limit him to taijutsu, his one weak area.)_

**Orochimaru: **NO!

_(Then Zabuza swung his sword again, which made contact. Orochimaru flew into the corner of a ruined building. Kisame appeared, and he and Zabuza crossed their massive swords and pressed Orochimaru into the corner to hard he couldn't move but his legs.)_

**Orochimaru: **There seems to be a flaw in this plan of yours…

_(Orochimaru then swung his legs out, ready to kicks their legs out from under them. Neji saw this, and leaped. His feet barely left the ground, when next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground, hugging Orochimaru's legs strait. Then branches of bone come out of the ground, curved around Neji's arms, and began spiraling around Orochimaru. Neji, Zabuza, and Kisame leapt away, and watched as the bone completely immobilized Orochimaru, even passed the point of a substitution jutsu.) _

**Orochimaru: **Kimimaro! How dare you betray me!!

**Kimimaro **_(standing on top of the wall): _I'm simply returning a favor, Lord Orochimaru.

**Raiga **_(standing beside Kimimaro): _Prepare to die.

_(Raiga positioned his duel swords to deliver the kill. He pointed one towards Orochimaru, and one towards the sky. A storm brewed, and a bolt of lightning made contact with his skyward sword, channeled through his body, and shot out of his Orochimaru-ward sword.)_

**Orochimaru: **I getting sick of these lightning based attacks.

_(And just like that, Orochimaru was dead, truly dead. His body was reduced to ashes. It almost seemed unreal. From hiding, Akatsuki stood, simply in aw. Only young Deidara was cocky enough to break the silence.)_

**Deidara: **They've spent they're resources with Orochimaru, let's attack.


	22. Tobi's defection

**Tobi: **Attack? Attack?!

**Deidara: **Yes, attack. We planned this from the beginning, Tobi. Remember?

**Tobi: **I thought we weren't going to do that anymore!

**Zetsu: **Why would we not do a thing that!

**Tobi: **I quit, then!! I'm leaving!

**Kinko: **I'm leaving too.

_(Tobi and Kinko threw their cloaks and rings to Deidara and walked out of the hiding space)_

**Kakuzu: **Who needs 'um? We can get two more guys.

**Hidan: **I say we kill them, they know our secrets! I'll make them sacrifices to my god!

**Itachi: **No. Let them go.

**Hidan: **Are you going soft, Itachi?!

**Itachi: **No. If we let him live, then he'll owe a dept to us.

**Kakuzu: **Turning Tobi into a monetary value. I like it.

**Hidan: **I don't.

**Kabuto: **Who cares, Itachi outranks you.

_(While the three of them were arguing, the other three were…sad. Zetsu, Deidara, Itachi…They liked Tobi and Kinko. Tobi was like a son to Zetsu, Kinko was like a granddaughter. Tobi was Itachi's uncle, and Kinko was his cousin. To Deidara, Tobi was a brother, and Kinko was like a niece. To them, Tobi was family, they're only family.) _

**Deidara: **Hidan! Kakuzu! Kabuto! Watch the place! Me, Zetsu, and Itachi are going after Tobi and Kinko!

**Kakuzu: **Why?

**Deidara: **To erase their memory.

**Hidan: **I want to come!

**Deidara: **No, Hidan.

_(The three of them left the little abandoned building)_

**Zetsu: **We're not really going to erase their memories. Are we?

**Deidara: **No…. We're going to try and get them change their minds, and if not…Kakashi might need some persuasion in pardoning them.

**Kakashi: **I heard that.

_(Kisame, Kimimaro, Raiga, Ranmaru, Zabuza, Neji, and Kakashi were standing right there behind them)_

**Deidara: **Kisame, Kimimaro, go to the base. Yeah.

_(The two of them left without further questions)_

**Zabuza: **Taking orders, Kisame?

**Kisame: …**

**Raiga: **Ranmaru, Zabuza, we should go find Haku.

**Zabuza: **Good point.

_(And so, the three of them left to find Haku)_

**Kakashi: **So… you three want me pardon Obito, eh?

**Deidara:** Who's Obito? Yeah.

**Itachi: **Obito is Tobi.

**Deidara: **How do you know him?

**Kakashi: **I grew up with him.

**Deidara: **Really? I've known him for a long time, and I've just recently met you. Yeah.

**Kakashi: **When he was thirteen, everyone thought he was dead.

**Itachi: **Then you left for dead?

**Kakashi: **Yeah.

**Zetsu: **Was he buried in some sort of rockslide in the Grass Country?

**Kakashi: **Yes, he had also lost an eye during the battle.

**Zetsu: **I found Tobi under boulders in the Grass Country when he was thirteen.

**Deidara: **Wow. He is Tobi. Yeah.

**Itachi: **You just figured that out?

**Kakashi: **Like I said, what made you think you had to ask me to pardon him?

**Itachi: **So, you've been planning to pardon him all along?

**Kakashi: **He was already pardoned. He was a jounin of Hidden Leaf before you guys came back.

**Zetsu: **So they aren't in trouble for coming back to us?

**Kakashi: **They didn't do anything illegal, so no.

**Itachi: **Let's just stop talking and find them.


	23. Love

_(Tobi and Kinko had wondered upon the unconscious Haku, Lee, and Sasuke.)_

**Tobi: **Hmmm. Kinko, help me get move them out of the road.

**Kinko: **Alright.

_(Just as Kinko started grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders, he woke up – a different man.) _

**Sasuke **_(seeing Tobi): _You. Don't I know you from somewhere?

_(Back in Kankuro's and Gaara's hosptol room)_

**Kankuro: **Do you think that Dosu was telling the truth about Hidden Sand being destroyed?

**Gaara: **No. When you fell asleep in the middle of our conversation with Temari, I received a status report from Baki-sensei. Dosu broke out of prison, killed the escorts and Ebizo, and managed to cause same minor, cosmetic damage to same buildings on his way out.

**Gaara **_(with a slight grin and blushing): _He's sending Matsuri to escort us home. Kakashi and I talked about, via radio, and we both think that you and me should go home.

**Kankuro: **Home, eh. That might be a good idea. I'm so out of chakra that I can't even get Crow to so much as twitch. Wait a minute…

**Gaara: **What?

**Kankuro: **You smiled when you mentioned Matsuri.

**Gaara:** So…

**Kankuro: **I think that there's a little special someone that my little brother likes…

**Gaara: **What are you talking about?

**Kankuro: **I. Think. That. You. Like. Matsuri.

**Gaara: **What!

**Kankuro: **Hahahahahaha! Gaara likes Masturi! Hahahaahahaha!

**Gaara **_(In his mind): _I think that Naruto's personality is contagious.

_(Somewhere in the void that separates this world from the next, one single soul is instinctively trying to get to the after life.)_

**Orochimaru: **I guess this is it. I suppose death won't be that bad. Sarutobi-Sensei welcomed it when he died. I suppose I can see my parents…my parents. I have to go back. Why am I thinking of this now?

_(Orochimaru's soul used whatever muscle it might have had left to swim back to the world of the living.) _


	24. The Second Hokage Uzumaki

**Kakashi: **Anyway, you men are hereby invited to letters of marque.

**Deidara: **And what make you so sure that we want those?

**Kakashi: **Otherwise I'll be forced to kill you, just like your friends.

_(And just then, Kisame and Kimimaro came running.)_

**Kisame: **Deidara, our hideout just blew up!

**Itachi: **What!

_(Sure enough, a black cloud of smoke was rising to the horizon, emitting from the general area their little huts was in.)_

**Kakashi: **Kakuzu. Hidan. Kabuto. They're dead now. I instructed ANBU to use enough exploding paper tags so that even the miraculous Hidan couldn't survive.

**Sasuke: **You…the one in the mask…your...

_(But Sasuke was cut off)_

**Suigetsu **_(from atop a building): _Sasuke, lets go. We've stalled enough. We should leave if you want those other two guys.

**Sasuke: …**

**Tobi: …**

**Kinko???**

**Sasuke: **Faewell…Uncle Obito…and friend.

_(And like that, Suigetsu and Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke)_

**Deidara: **Kakashi, I'm sorry. But I'll have to refuse your offer. We will go and rebuild.

_(Itachi then used his mangekyo sharingon on Kakashi…as a distraction for their escape.)_

**Zestu **_(telepathically)_…send Tobi and Kinko my best wishes…

**Kakashi **_(saying to the wind, hoping they will hear)_Goodbye, friends of Obito. My offer is still good, but if you misbehave…I will kill you all…

**Itachi: **I wouldn't expect anything less.

_(Orochimaru's soul muscled his way through the viscous world in between the mortal world and the afterlife. He had a very particular location in mind; the Plate of Cero, located in Akatsuki's first hideout. It was the only way to return from the void. Orochimaru drew closer.)_

_Kakashi returned to Konoha with the rest of the team. Raiga and Ranmaru retunred to the Curry of Life shop, a grand scale funeral was held for those who died, Team Kotetsu passed their citizenship/amnesty exam, Dosu disappeared with Sasuke and Suigetsu, Gaara and his siblings returned to Konoha after a night at Naruto's, Tobi and Kinko returned to their lives as Konoha citizens, and Kakashi disappeared with not but a note.)_

**Kakashi's note: **Dear all of Konoha, I am afraid I must go. Sakura Haruno is accompanying me for a while, but I'm sure we'll go our separate ways after a while. I will not say why I take my leave, but I will accredit it to Jiraiya's death. Yes, I received an obituary draft from the town in which he was staying. Alcohol poisoning not the less, along with a bruise to the liver he got while researching for his next book. At least he passed in his sleep, and in the same bed as a woman. A fitting end for end, wouldn't you agree? Well, I know what everyone wants answered. I know I would. Don't worry, I have an answer. Jiraiya had told me that he wanted Naruto Uzumaki to become the new author of Make Out Paradise if something happened to him.

Farewell,

Kakashi Hatake, Sixth Hokage.

PS, I have a favor to ask. I have long since known who I wanted my successor to be, and please allow him into office. The Seventh Hokage will be the Second Hokage Uzumaki, yes, Naruto; the number 1 knuckle-head ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village.

_(Elsewhere…)_

**Orochimaru: **There it is!

_(But as he grew closer, a hand reached through the plate and pushed him back. As Orochimaru began plummeting back towards the afterlife, he began cursing the one man he knew it had to have been.)_

**Orochimaru: **Curse you, Hanshou!! How dare you meddle in my destiny of finding the meaning of everything! May the rest of your life be filled with pain!!

_(And then he was sucked into the afterlife.) _

**Hanshou: **I haven't heard him yell like that since Itachi cut his arm off.

**Fumei: **I remember that. That day was the worst, Leader.

**Hanshou: **I told you. I'm not the leader of Akatsuki anymore, Loser.

**Fumei: **Sorry. Habit, I guess.

_(Sure enough, there were the former two Akatsuki members, standing around the Plate. And that is where our story ends.)_


End file.
